


Undertale: Two Hearts

by LolipopPanda



Series: Undertale Mercy and Genocide Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little smut okay okay not really smut but close, Abuse, Bad bad Words, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romace, The cuteness of Papy, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolipopPanda/pseuds/LolipopPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laney and Sally are both best friends and Laney knows very little out her family history. Or why her younger sister Frisk disappeared . Now both Laney and Sally find that they have fallen into a underground world of monsters. What adventures lies ahead of them? And how does a certain blue hoodie skeleton know Frisk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Missing Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Panda's Notes:  
> Hey guys what's up this fic is the alternate universe of Undertale. So some of the stuff might be slightly different from the game but still to the story line. So I really really hope that you will enjoy this fic.  
> Warning: Fluff, abuse, violence, some drug use ,spoliers for both sides of the game,and bad bad verbal language.  
> Thank you for trying it out  
> love you all,  
> Lilmewpanda  
> Ps. Future San was inspired by Undertale Aftertale on youtube awesome comic dub you should check it out on youtube. Lastly this is only fic one of my Mercy and Genocide series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laney and Sally are trying to find Frisk who was lost during a game of hide and seek.

It was a beautiful day outside the sun was shining , the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming and the children were playing.  
Yup a beautiful day indeed but for some people a beautiful day ain't so beautiful.  
Some times a beautiful day can be turned into a stormy day.  
"Laney!" A tall girl shouted as she runs towards a shorter girl who long brown hair was braided into two long pigtails.  
Laney turns away from watching her younger sister and waves towards her best friend.  
"Heya Sal you late." Laney said with a sweet smile as Sally runs up towards her with her long brown pony tail bouncing against her shoulders as she runs.  
"I'm sorry that I'm ....late." Sally pauses as she finds a deep cut among her best friend's bottom soft pink lip.  
"So I'm guessing you picked the woods so your dad won't" The tall friend stops as Laney places her finger against her own lips while pointing towards her younger sister then turns towards the tiny girl with a loving smile.  
"Heya Frisky?"  
Sally couldn't help but snicker at the nick name that Laney had given her younger sister. Hey it was the Stevenson's fault for naming their daughter Frisk. And giving Laney the opportunity to use that as Frisk's nickname.  
"Yeah?" Frisk asked as she slightly tilts her head to the side.  
"How about we play hide and seek? Sal and I will count."  
"Okay but no cheating ."  
"Please why would we cheat?" Sally asked as she flutters her eyelashes.  
" Because you both suck as the finder and I always beat you."  
"She got us there Sally." The small pigtail girl added with a small snort.  
" I Know but it hurts so much." Sally replied while acting dramatic.  
"Okay Frisk Frisk go hide while Sal and I count to 100."  
"One"  
"Two~"  
The two older girls lets out a giggle as they watched the tiny brown hair girl run off to hide in her new hiding spot.  
"Lanes you and Frisk have to get the hell out of there it's not fair that he blames her for had what happened and you having to take it."  
"..I can't"  
"Laney~."  
"We don't have the money too."  
"Please Lanes you and Frisk can live with us my dad will be more then happy to help you out." 

Sally added as she narrows her gentle brown eyes towards her short friend.  
"..But"  
"No but's Laney your sixteen years old. You shouldn't have to be acting like a mother figure when your her sister. And the job and school thing is completely wearing you out. You shouldn't have to be paying for rent and food that should be you'r drunkard dad's job. Please Lanes I just want you and Frisk to be safe." the tall friend finished as she watches Laney close her soft blue eyes in defeat.  
"Fine let's go find Frisk and we'll head back to our house to pack."  
"Deal." Sally giggles as she follows closely behind her best friend.  
A hour has passed since the two girls started to look for Frisk.  
"Have you found her."  
"...No"  
"Oh my god Sal where can she be? What if she went home? What if dad...?"  
"Lanes breath." Sally interrupted as she pulls Laney into a warm hug.  
"She's probably still here some where. We'll keep looking together . Okay?" the pony tail girl asked as she slowly pulls away from Laney.  
"...Okay thanks Sal." Laney whispers as she begins looking for the second with Sally behind her.  
Little did the girls know that Frisk had fallen into a deep hole that lead to Underworld.  
Where the tiny girl's destiny was to be possessed by a dark spirit at every reset over and over again.  
Heh...I guess you can say that's where Sally's, Mine and the kiddo's adventure had started.  
Which was one hell of a long war which was called The War of Mercy and Genocide.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is having a intresting dream.....Is that Frisk? And ....Him?  
> (please read note at bottom before reading)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspire by both Undertale and after tale

"Now Sans~ repeat to me what you'r duty is today." The taller skeleton ordered as he watches his older brother who was sitting behind a hot dog stand.  
"Uh~ I dunno Paps. Sleep?"  
"Sans!"  
"What?"  
"Were you even listening to me?"  
"Of course I was Papy."  
"Then what did I say?"  
"Dunno I wasn't listening." Sans replied with a lazy shrug.  
"Nyeh~!" Papy screams as he grabs Sans's blue jacket by the collar he then lets out a soft sigh of defeat and gently sets the shorter skeleton back down gently. While letting go of the hoodie slowly.  
"I said while I go talk to Undyne about our plan. You stay here and keep a eye out for humans. Can you do that Sans?"  
"Sure no prob bro." Sans replied with a small wink towards his younger brother.  
"Good now then I'm heading to Undyne's and please brother I beg of you don't fall asleep." Papyrus added as he begins to walk off.  
Once Papyrus was out of sight the shorter skeleton lets out a tired sigh as he leans his chin against his bony palm.  
"Humans huh? Sorry to burst your soul bubble Paps but there hasn't been a humans here since the kid. But of course you don't remember about the kiddo do ya bro good thing to since she killed ya and in all of the resets." The blue hoodie skeleton mumbles under his breath.  
Unlike the other monsters in Underworld Sans was cursed to remember each reset by his dreams.  
Sure it took time but he still remembered all of those horrible things. Papyrus deaths , and him having to kill Frisk over and over again some times it was to much for the comedic skeleton.  
Sans lets out a yawn as he begins to slowly closes his eyes while drifting off to sleep.  
"....Hey wake up pal." A calm deep voice mutters from in front of him.  
The blue hoodie skeleton slowly opens his eye sockets and begins to look around. Finding that he was in a black area that was covered with fog.  
"Where the hell am I?"  
"Hey now watch you language there's a kiddo here. But the answer you'r question I guess is that in a way we're in your dream or should I say our dream." The deep voice chuckles.  
Sans slowly looks towards the voice finding a blue hoodie skeleton who looks just like him standing there. The only difference was the red gash across his chest with a jeweled red heart that was hanging around his neck on a black string.  
Next to him holding on to his bony hand tightly was a girl who looked exactly like Frisk.  
"Heh don't you know how to greet yourself?"  
"...What?."  
"Yup I'm you well from another timeline at least."  
"....Another timeline huh? Alright then prove it." Sans added as he stood up from the ground and begins to dust himself off.  
"Hm~ Lets see...Aw I got one. Why did the skeleton need a friend?"  
"Because he was feeling Bonely." Both short skeletons with said in sync as they burst out into laughter.  
"Aren't we just a fun bag of bones?"  
"Heh yeah. So um~ what with kiddo over there? the blue hoodie skeleton asked as he pointed his bony finger towards the tiny girl.  
Causing Frisk to slowly hide further behind the other Sans.  
"Yeah~ about that the kid killing everyone in every reset ...isn't Frisk." the other blue hoodie skeleton added while rubbing the back of his skull.  
" Wait what?"  
" Welp it turns out that a dark spirit name Chara had possessed the kid when she fell into the hole. Since then Frisk was locked away in her own body forced to watch all of her friends being murdered by the brat." the other Sans finished with a low growl.  
"So~ that wasn't Frisk?"  
"Yup ."  
"Huh. So I'm guessing I can stop this ? "  
"You and someone else."  
"Wait someone else?"  
"And~ this is where you come in Frisky." the other Sans snickers as he gently pushes the tiny brown hair girl in between him and Sans.  
"U-um..." Frisk pauses as she begins to slightly shaking as she looks towards the ground while fiddling with her fingers.  
The blue hoodie skeleton let's out a sigh as he kneels in front of Frisk on his one knee.  
"Look buddy I'm not mad at you okay? It's that little brat who took over your body. So please tell me how to help you. So I can free you. Alright?" he asked with a small wink.  
The tiny girl gives him a small nervous nod before continuing with her answer.  
"M-my older sister Laney is the one who your suppose to work with."  
"Sister?"  
"Yeah you and Laney saved me from Chara's grasp."  
"We did . Did we? So um where is she at now?" Sans asked while looking down towards Frisk who was now trembling once again .  
The tiny girl slowly looks towards the ground as tears begin to fill her soft brown eyes.  
"...Kid?"  
"...I think this is where I should take over." The other Sans interrupted as he places his bony hand gently on the top of Frisk's head.  
"I got it from here Frisky you go ahead and sit next to Sans over there." he added while gesturing towards the blue hoodie skeleton who was now sitting on the ground with his arms wide open for the tiny girl.  
Frisk let's out a small sniffle as she runs towards Sans and sits in his lap as he wraps his blue hoodie around her tiny body.  
"Okay now where to begin."  
"Maybe from the beginning?"  
"Alright it started on a nice day outside as usual I went to Toriel's to tell some knock knock jokes. After about thirty minuets of laughing at each others jokes. It started to become serious. Tori asked me to watch over the two humans for her."  
"Wait two?"  
"Yeah it turns out the kiddo's best friend Sally had fallen into the hole with her so Tor took them in for over a month. She added about how she taught the girls magic so they wouldn't age like us monsters in Underworld. Since magic basically make you almost immortal and all. Just listening to her question and explaining about the two girls formed a knot in my stomach. I thought that if I said yes that the whole incident with Frisk would repeat it self all over again. Only this time it would be these two girls killing everyone instead of Frisk. But... sadly I couldn't say no to Tor." he added while closing his eyes.  
"The first one I was introduce to was Sally she seemed like a good kid but there was some thing in her eyes that made me feel uneasy. Next was Laney damn once I saw her soft blue eyes for reason my nerves and doubts about them went to ease. We said our goodbyes to Tor and I took the two girls home to a very happy Papyrus. A few years had passed by and Laney and I became close friends it was the same for Paps and Sal. The day it all went down hill from there was Laney's birthday. So I gave her this for her birthday present." Sans continued as he holds up the red jeweled heart necklace that was around his neck in front of him.  
"It's a necklace I made for her I added some of my magic in it to protect her. But apparently it had another special ability that I didn't know of till later that day."  
"What happen later that day?"  
"....Chara attacked in Frisk's body I was so tired and worn out from trying to attack her . Chara almost had me but some thing amazing happened . I suddenly felt a burst of energy and magic flow threw me. As I look towards Laney I found her pendent glowing that was when I realized that hers and my soul had bonded together. It seems that Laney also knew because of the knowing smile she gave me. That's was when we attack together with our souls bonded our attacks were so much more stronger then usual. Chara's soul finally left Frisk's badly injured body we won the fight . But we also lost Paps during it Lanes and I took Frisk to Laney's bedroom so that she can heal the kiddo. Little did we know that Chara had possessed some one else that we loved dearly." The other Sans mutters while rubbing that back of his neck.  
" Later that night Lanes and I got into a real bad argument. ..."  
"About?"  
"That I can't tell you.... the only thing I can say is that I said things that I regret and took her necklace I watch as the kiddo ran out of my room in tears... that's when Frisk came to talk to me ... after a few hours of her sisterly advice I went to ask for Lanes to forgive me only to find my best pal badly injured on the floor of her bedroom. By the certain person who was possessed by Chara the messed up thing was unlike Frisk they weren't fully possessed. As the person started to let out a laugh I started seeing red. I mean Lanesters was the only person I know who was as special as Paps was to me. So I attack only to end up on the floor slowly dying. The person was about to finish me off but Frisk jumped in the way ending up knocked out on the floor next to me while bleeding heavily . The person raised their weapon towards but Laney fired one of her magic arrows at the person which went threw their hand that was holding the knife. The possessed person dropped the knife in pain and was forced to retreat after being badly wounded . As I watch her from the ground that I was laying on I notices that she was looking weaker by every second. That was when I realized not only was she dying but she used up all the magic that was keeping her alive. I got even more worried when she had the reset button appear before her."  
"Whoa slow down here she can reset?"  
"..Yep and Sally can load just like Frisk only difference between her and the girls... is that Frisk has both."  
"So why did it worried you?"  
"I'm getting there buddy. Remember when I said the magic that was keeping her alive was almost gone?."  
"Yeah."  
"....Yeah that's why the reset button worried me I didn't want to lose my best bud. Not after we had a bad argument not ever. I let out a sigh of relief when the button faded away before she can pressed it. But she gave a small sad smile I knew that smile....she was gonna sacrifice herself. Laney don't I begged her but it was to late. With the last of her magic and life energy she healed both Frisk and I before sending us here where Chara couldn't find us and finish her job ."  
"...And Laney?"  
"......Frisk and I search everywhere for her... but.."  
"...I'm sorry."  
"Look pal I just brought you here to ask you to protect the Laney in your time line."  
"....."  
" Yeah yeah I know we ain't good at promises. But I can tell you that you won't regret this."  
" Alright I can't say no to such a handsome skeleton. Now can I?" Sans replied with a small wink.  
The other blue hoodie skeleton let's out a snicker.  
"Heh. Thanks buddy welp see you in the mirror or if you need me in our dreams. Just you know give me a call our Cell Bone before you visit." The other Sans finished with a snap of his fingers.  
"Nyeh~?!"  
The sound of the angered scream of his younger brother caused Sans to snap open his eyes.  
"Oh hey Paps morning."  
"You were suppose to stay awake Sans."  
"Yeah sorry about that bro."  
"Aw~ now I won't ever be part of the Royal guards." Papyrus whined with a sadden look on his pale bone face.  
"Hey don't say that look I'll go walk around and maybe I'll find a human or two." Sans added while walking out from behind the hot dog stand.  
"y-you sure about that?"  
"Hey do I ever let you down on times like this?"  
"N-no" Papyrus answered with a quiet sniffle as he watches as his older brother begin to walk away.  
"I'll be back by dinner."  
"Alright but be careful and don't fall asleep!"  
"You got it Paps!" Sans replied with a wave as he walks further towards the direction of the old ruins where Toriel lives.  
Once Sans was out of sight of Papyrus he slowly pulls out the necklace from his pocket and holds the red heart necklace in the air in front of him.  
"..... A soul bond huh? Heh... Welp kiddo it seems like you and I have one hell of a adventure waiting for us." he chuckles while placing the necklace back into his pocket.


	3. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laney and Sans gets into a small fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspire by both Aftertale and undertale

Sans blacken eyes widen as he watches Laney lays lifelessly on the floor . In a puddle of her own blood with Sally now standing over her with a sharpen chef knife in her hand. The tall girl lets out a sick giggle as the light from Laney's soft blue eyes leaves them slowly.  
"No~ no!" Sans yelled as he snaps awake with his left eye glowing a bright blue.  
"I-it was just a dream." The short skeleton stutters as he slowly sits up with his bony hands over his face.  
"...Um Sans?" A soft female voice said from above him said in a slight annoyed tone.  
Sans slowly looks up finding a small brown hair girl who looks to be a little shorter then him floating upside down above him. The girl slowly narrows her soft blue eyes while trying to hold down the short skirt of her pink and white lotus dress Sans lets out a quiet small snort at the site above him.  
"Heya Lanes. Whats hanging?" the skeleton friend asked as he places his chin into his bony palm.  
"Gezz Sans I dunno I can ask the fellow bats up here but there's none up here at the moment. ... You can put me down now please."  
"I dunno kiddo you did kinda enter my room with out knocking, Besides I find this kinda Humerus."  
"Sans!"  
"Alright alright Laney you win just take this as a warning." the short skeleton chuckles with a small wink as he uses his magic to place the small girl next to him on the bed.  
" So what brings you into my room bud?" Sans asked as he watches Laney runs her fingers threw her long brown hair to split it in half and begins to braid one side into a pigtail.  
"...Papy and Mettaton went on their first date and Sal went to work at Ms. Mupphet's . So I thought that I would come to wake you up for work. You know since I'm on my way to mine."  
" So Mettaton and Paps went on a date huh?" the short skeleton asked as he gently pushes Laneys hands away from the other side and begins to braid it himself.  
It has been three years since Sans had met Laney and Sally at the ruins and two girls moved in with them. Since then He and Laney became close friends.Which was the same for Sally and Papyrus. So both Sally and Laney decided to set Papyrus and Mettaton up together. And so far his little brother seems very happy with the male Android.  
"...Sans?"  
"Yeah Kiddo?"  
"Are you okay?" The small pigtail girl asked as she locked her eyes with his.  
Once her soft blue eyes locked with his once again all of his nerves went away.  
Sans didn't know why but every time she was with him he felt more at ease.  
"You know you can tell me anything right?"  
"..."  
"Sans?"  
"Look I just been having ...nightmares that's all."  
"You been having a lot of them lately."  
"...Yup"  
"Can I ask what their abou.." Laney stops herself from asking any further as soon as she notices that Sans begin to tense up from slight annoyance.  
"....What with the sudden question game kid?"  
"..Sorry I was just.."  
"Look bucko no offense or anything but I just don't quit trust ya yet with my personal space. Tibia honest I'm kinda getting tired of this friend game."  
"Friend game?"  
"Yup I'm only doing this just because of the promise I made with Tori I mean last time I made friends with a human..."  
"Wait Toriel told Sally and I that we were the only humans that had arrived since a long time ago....Sans whats going on?"  
"....."  
"Sans?"   
"...I can't"  
"...I see..." Laney whispers as she slowly slides off the bed and begins to make her way towards the bed room door. But stops before turning the ice cold door knob.  
"Well I better head to work Grillbz is going to kill me if I'm to late....see you later Bone head." she finished with a sad smile while leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.  
"Oi what have you done your such a fucking idiot." Sans mumbles as he runs his bony hands over his face.  
"Finally you admit it." A soft voice said sarcastically .  
The short skeleton slowly brings his hands down from his face only to find a soft pink and white butterfly floating in front of him.  
"What the hell?"  
"Oh come on Sans I know you not that stupid now." the butterfly replied.  
That was when Sans suddenly remembered the time when he was upset about one of his nightmares.  
It was a sunny cold day in Snowdin and Sans told Papyrus and the others that he was going for a walk.  
Of course like his usual walks they always end up with him asleep against a tree that was along the small trail of Snowdin. That was how Laney found him. That's how well the small pigtail girl knew him.  
" Hiya stranger." she added with a loving smile while sitting next to him on the ground.  
"Heya."  
"So a walk huh? Not a good night I'm guessing?"  
"Laney~"  
"Hey I was just asking because I was worried from the yelling I heard coming from you room."  
"...Hey kiddo?"  
"Hm~?"  
"What happens to the human when they die?"  
"....That's a gruesome question."  
"Just trust me it'll make me feel better."  
"...Alright where should I start." Laney added softly as she lays her head on Sans's shoulder.  
"Mm~ unlike monsters who turn into dust when they die . Our bodies sorta rot so in respect our bodies should be either buried or if we do want to become dust our bodies should be cremated which is burning the body."  
"...Oh.."  
".....Um hey Sans?"  
"Yeah kiddo."  
"Have you heard of the butterfly legend?"  
"What the hell is a butterfly?"  
"That's right we're underground huh? Um~ a butterfly is this." The small girl explained as she uses her magic to form a soft pink glowing butterfly in her hand.  
"... Huh..Pretty."  
"Isn't it though anyways it is said the when a human dies their souls become one."  
"And where are you going with this kiddo?"  
"I'm saying that when I become a butterfly I'll be following you where ever you go. So be ready for a annoying time." Laney finished with a wink.  
Causing the blue hoodie skeleton to burst out into a hearty laugh.  
"Aw~ bud I doubt I'll be annoyed ." he added while pulling his best friend into a tight hug.  
"....Lanes?"  
"Bingo." the butterfly replies as it glows softly and transforms into a small girl with long brown hair that was braided half up .  
"..I'm guessing your not my Lanes though."  
"Nope I'm the other Sans's Laney. But really Sans. Are you really gonna let Laney leave like that?"  
".... she shouldn't have bugged in."  
"Sans Laney was just worried. And you should tell her she needs to know."  
"And why should I huh? It's not like she has my soul."  
"She doesn't?"  
"Nope it belongs to Toriel."  
"...You sure about that?"  
"Of course I'm....." Sans pauses as he sits on his bed with his black eye sockets looking around the room as he begins to rethink about the other Laney's question.  
It does belong to Toriel right? It had to. The kind goat women was the only one who had ever laughed at his joke along with being good company and kind.   
..Then there was Laney who also had always laugh at his jokes , who was always there when he was down, hell the small girl always seemed to calm his nerves when she was around him. Not to mention that she was smart, sweet, funny, a real smart ass , cute and she had the most amazing soft blue eyes he had ever seen not mention those soft pink lips. Sans couldn't even count how many times he had wanted to pull his pigtail friend in to a kiss to see how soft and warm those lips were and how sweet they tasted.  
A blue blush dusted across the short skeletons cheek as he realized what he just thought of.  
".....Well...Damn." Sans murmurs while running his bony hand over his skull.  
"Mmhm~"  
" Has the other me ever tell you that its annoying at times when you right?"  
"All the time." The other Laney replied with a soft giggle.  
"Welp I better go and apologize then. Huh?." Sans murmurs as he slides of his bed and walks towards his closet to grab his hoodie.  
"So tell me one thing kiddo...if the argument didn't happen you think we would of had our happy ending?"  
"To be honest Sans I've always thought I had my happy ending when I was with you."   
"Heh, you really know how to answer with sweet words. Don't ya?" he asked while slipping on the blue hoodie.  
" I only say the truth. But I better go check on my Sans and Frisk. I'll be around if you need me good luck Sans." The other Laney finished with a wink a she transforms back into a butterfly and flies off.  
Sans slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out the red jeweled heart necklace.  
"Welp kiddo it seems like you and I have some talking ta do." The blue hoodie skeleton chuckles as he teleports to Grillby's.  
"Heya Grillbz." Sans said as he appears in his usual seat.  
"....Sans."  
"So where the kiddo."  
"She's some where ." the flame friend replies while setting the bottle of ketchup in front of him.  
"You think ya can tell me where she's at. I uh kinda need to speak with her."  
"....I don't think that's a good idea Sans."  
"... uh-oh."  
"What?"  
"So the kid told ya huh?" Sans asked while placing his bony chin into him palm while looking towards the flame bartender with a knowing look.  
"To be fair Sans she did tried to avoid it but I forced her to tell me." Grillby said as he crosses his arms across his chest.  
The blue hoodie skeleton lets out a quiet sigh.   
As those there years went by slowly the small pigtail girl started working as a waitress at Grillby's and if he may say one of the best damn waitress there so far. She started to gain a lot of respect from the flame monster. Laney slowly became like a little sister towards Grillby and a aunt towards his daughter. So Sans kinda understood why his bar tending friend would be upset with him.  
"Look Grillbz ...please ...I said stuff that I didn't mean.... I have to talk to her....I can't lose her the kiddo is more special to me then she think she is.."  
"...How special is she Sans?"  
"...."  
"Hm~? I see well then." Grillby said as he begins to wipe off his glasses.  
"So?...Is the kid here or what?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"I let her off early since she was upset about the fight....but we both know where she went to."  
"...Yeah we do but the only problem is that I highly doubt the little punk will let me talk to Lanes." Sans murmurs under his breath while taking a sip of the ketchup .  
"....Very well I shall call Ms. Mupphet and ask her to make sure that Sally doesn't prevent you from talking to Laney alone."  
"Wait after what I've done you'r still gonna allow me speak to her?"  
" Sans look as much as I don't want to I have to because you both are dear friends to me. And as much as I hate to admit it Laney needs you as much as you need her."  
" Heh, Thanks Grillz I better get going before ahe runs off and I'll have to search for her again." Sans finished with a wink as he teleports to Ms. Mupphet's while Grillby begins calling the female spider on his cell phone.  
"Sup Sal." The blue hoodie skeleton chuckles as he appears in the table that was next to the one that Sally was serving.  
"You."  
"Yup me. So wheres the kiddo?"  
"None of your business."  
"...Sally"  
"I'm not fucking telling you Sans not after what you..."  
"Sally tell him now dear." Ms. Mupphet orders from her web while hanging up her phone and places it on the tray that one her employees was holding up for her.  
"But...fine what ever she's in the V.I.P room."  
"See now was that so hard?"  
"Sans you..." Before Sally could finish the blue hoodie skeleton had already teleported away.  
"...Asshole." the tall pony tail girl mumbles under her breath as she slowly close her soft brown eyes . And turns around to get back to work.  
Laney stares down towards her black forest cake while she pokes at it with her fork. The small pigtail girl's stomach was to twisted in knots by the hurtful words her skeleton friend it was probably the truth but the truth hurts. It made her feel like nothing but a burden towards her skeleton friend.  
Laney lets out a soft sob as she pushes the piece of cake away from her. To cover her face with her two hands as she cries softly to herself.  
"Ww-ow. You'r not eating cake? That's a shock and it's Black Forest to isn't that you favorite buddy?" A deep calm voice asked from beside her as she felt a pair of bony hands slowly pulling her hands away from her face.  
"...Sans?"  
"Heya kiddo."   
"How did you.."  
"Grillbz told me where ya went after work. And Ms. Mupphet had Sally tell me what room you were in . V.I.P huh? Whoa Sal really takes care of you here. Huh?" the blue hoodie skeleton added with a whistle.  
"...Traitors." Laney said under her breath.  
"Nah I wouldn't say that more like really worried maybe but traitors...nah." he chuckles with a shake of his head.  
"..."  
"So you gonna eat this or what?"  
"You can have it. I don't feel really .." Before the small girl could finish Sans stuffed a fork full of the cake into her mouth.  
"What hell Sans?!" Laney yelled after swallowing the piece of cake that was forced into her mouth.  
" Tsk tsk language Laney." Sans whispers as he gently tugs on one of her pigtails to where she was now a lot closer to him.  
Causing the small girl to turn bright red.  
"Hey come with me to our secrete spot I need to talk to ya."  
" Our secrete spot? Oh wow this must be bad we haven't been there since three months ago."  
"Nah it's not that bad well half is the other half isn't . So you coming or what kiddo?" the blue hoodie skeleton asked as he stands up from his seat and holds out his hand towards his pigtail friend.  
Laney gives Sans a small unsure smile as she slowly takes his bony hand with her warm soft one.  
"That a girl." he said with a soft laugh as he teleports away with Laney and the slice of cake in his other hand.  
Once they had arrived in Water Fall next to a field of echo flowers Sans slowly let's go of Laneys small hand and stands in front of her.  
"Here you go kiddo I thought you might want this just in case you got hungry." he added while handing Laney the plate as she slowly takes it from his grasp.  
" Mm~ and we need to keep you warm also since this story is going to last a while." The blue hoodie skeleton mutters as he slips off his blue hoodie and wraps it gently around the shorter girl.  
"Alright now that's done come sit down ere' with me pal." he continues as he sits in the grass and gently pulls the small girl down to where she was now sitting in his lap.  
"Sans?"  
"Ya comfy?"  
"... Y-yeah."  
"Good now first off I'm gonna start off with me saying that I'm sorry. Laney I didn't mean any of the things I said earlier Tibia honest you and Paps are the only two that I trust more then any thing. And my friendship to you was never a game.... although if it wasn't for that promise we would have never met. But ... I wasn't pretending you really are my best friend."  
"Yeah I know."  
"And.. wait...What?"  
" Sans your were just having your usual tantrum after your nightmares . So I know you don't mean it although those words did hurt alot. I swear Sans Skeleton your just a big Bone baby some times." she added with a worn out sigh while placing her hand on his cheek.  
Sans chuckles as he gently nuzzles her hand causing Laney to blush softly since it was the first time he had ever nuzzled into her hand like that. He would usually pull away and clear his throat but today for some odd reason he was acting totally different from usual.  
"You really are some thing. You know that Kiddo?"  
"Sans...are you feeling okay?"  
" Yeah. Why you ask?"  
"It's just...you usually pull away...Are you sure you don't have a fever? Maybe we should go home." Laney added in a worried tone as she gently places her hand on his forehead.  
"I'm fine Lanes but I just really need you to listen." Sans added as softly takes her hand and removes it from his forehead while clutching it softly.  
"Are you listening closely now?"  
"...Yes."  
"Alright now I'm gonna explain to you what is going on with my nightmares and ...Frisk." he murmurs under his breath hoping that his best friend wouldn't call him crazy or stop speaking to him.  
The short skeleton begins to slowly and nervously explaining about his powers and ability to remember every reset threw his dreams.  
Sans then explains about Frisk and how it turns out that a evil dark spirit name Chara who was possessing her and that he didn't even know about the dark spirit till he met the other Sans and other Frisk in his dream. And how it was now up to him and Laney to try to free Frisk and save Underworld.  
The short skeleton lets out a long shaky breath since he wasn't at all trying to breath as he was explaining all of this personal information to his best friend.  
"...Sans.."  
"Yeah kiddo?"  
"Thank you for telling me every thing I'm glad that you trust me and we'll save Underworld together you won't be alone anymore." she whispers sweetly while burring her face into his chest.  
"Heh, Yeah thanks for listening bud and.... thank you." he added shakily while gently hugging her back.  
"Oh!" The Older skeleton shouted causing the pigtail girl to slightly jump.  
"I almost forgot." Sans added while gently pulling Laney away from his chest as he pulls the necklace out of his hoodie pocket.  
"....That's"  
"Yup the necklace the other Sans gave me he told me to give it you when I was ready....I think that now is a perfect time." he whispers while gently clasping it around her neck.  
The blue hoodie skeleton's permanent smile slowly forms into a small smirk as the red jeweled heart begins to glow softly.  
Laney raises a eyebrow as she lets out a soft yawn.  
"Heh, looks like a certain butterfly is getting tired."  
"S-sans what are you? Whoa~!" Laney squeaked as she wraps her arms around his neck while he stands up with her in his arms.  
"Aw come on kiddo we're both tired." he added with a wink before teleporting to his room.  
The small pigtail girl lets out a soft giggle as she and Sans both land on his bed from the ceiling.  
"Alright pal time for bed." he whispers as he gently wraps his arms around her body gently. Sans couldn't help but let out a small snort as his best friend starts to becomes red form head to toe.  
"Why so red kiddo? We always do this." the skeleton friend added with a laugh.  
"S-shut up you bone head." Laney mumbles as she hides her face into Sans chest earning a quiet laugh from her skeleton friend.  
"Okay okay Lanes I'm sorry sleep well I'll be right here. Okay?"  
"You to Sans." she whispers softly as she slowly drift off to sleep unaware that a certain skeleton was watching over her in his arms.


	4. Sally Meets Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally being upset for nothing and meets Flowey during her tanturm.

Sally slowly wakes up from her sleep by the sounds of Mettaton laughing at Papyrus about how clutzy he was being.  
The tall girl groans as she rolls her soft brown eyes while sitting up in her bed. Yesterday was already a bad day enough for her when Laney ditch her for the fucking skeleton who had hurt Laney's feelings in the first place.  
Sally lets out a sigh as she slides off her bed and walks towards her closet to change. Which was into another black phoenix dress that Toriel had made for her. Sally was actually shocked about the outfit she thought she would be tired of wearing the same type of clothing almost every day. But Toriel had made the dress out in Sally's style so that the tall girl would never get tired of it.  
After changing into her short red and black phoenix dress Sally made her way towards her dresser mirror and begins to brush her long brown hair into a pony tail.  
"Prefect." Sally quietly laughs as she admires her handy work in the mirror. She was a perfectionist about her hair if it wasn't up right at all Sally would just redo it all over again.  
"Okay now for the hard part to get breakfast which is where Mettaton and Papy are at." Sally mumbles as she begins to make her way out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen.  
Sally's soft brown eyes narrows at the site in front of her which was Mettaton and Papyrus kissing with the robot sitting on top of the kitchen counter.  
Don't get Sally wrong she was happy that Papyrus was happy it's just she wish that it was her and not the pink robot.  
Which would never happen since the tall girl did ask her skeleton friend out once.And it only ended up with Papyrus turning her down and telling her that he had only saw her as mostly as a friend in his own Papyrus way of words.  
That was why Sally decided to help Laney play match maker with Papyrus and Mettaton. In hopes that it would force her to have all of her feelings for the tall skeleton disappear.  
Which actually turned out to be only a bigger failure since her feelings for Papyrus only grew deeper over the years.  
".....You do know people eat in here right?"  
" Oh morning to you to darling."  
"Human! Morning! Tell me. Have you seen my brother?"  
"Um no... I think he's still asleep." Sally replies while biting her bottom dark red lip.  
Come to think of it she hasn't seen Laney either since yesterday at the bakery okay now she was slightly getting even more worried about her best friend.  
"Can you go get him? That lazy bones is late for work again."  
" Yeah I was gonna grab some breakfast but uh...sure no problem." Sally replied dryly as she turns around to exits the kitchen and begins to make her way upstairs towards Sans bedroom.  
Once Sally had reached the old wooden oak door she slowly lifts her hand and begins to knock on it gently.  
" Yea. Come in." A calm deep voice replied from the other side of the door.  
The tall girl carefully opens the door as she slowly enters the bedroom Sally's soft brown eyes widen as she shuts the door behind her.   
There on the bed next to Sans was Laney fast asleep in his arms .  
"The fucking hell is this?!" Sally yells causing her small friend to jump awake from the volume of her voice.   
The short skeleton narrows his eye sockets towards Sally as he tries to sooth Laney by rubbing her back with his bony fingers.  
"You know that's kinda rude don't ya kiddo?"  
"..." honestly Sally didn't know why she suddenly yelled like that.  
All she knew was that all of the anger and stress that was inside her just started to boil over.   
It was most likely because of the fucking robot that was in the house and now Sally had found that Laney had ditched her for the skeleton who had hurt the small pigtail girl in the first place. Which proves that her best friend was now being taken away from her just like how Papyrus was.  
"I don't fucking care she shouldn't even be with you or near you anyways!"  
"..No where near me huh?"  
"...Yes"  
"And why ya say that?"  
"Because you hurt her! I don't know what you fucking said to her! But It hurt her feelings to where she wouldn't even eat! So if she forgives you don't think I do in fact I don't trust you!" Sally continued as she walks around the bed towards Laney and gently grabs her small wrist.  
"Laney and I are moving away from this fucking house. Far away from you and your brother. So she can be safe and unharmed."Sally finishes with a cold smile as she begins to pull Laney off the bed.  
"...Nope don't think so kiddo." Sans added as he quickly grabs Laney's hand and pulls her towards him causing her hand to slip out of the tall pony tail girl's grip.  
"The hell?"  
"Two things kiddo." The short skeleton added as he wraps his arm around Laney's waist . While the two white pupils slowly vanishes from his black eye sockets as he look up towards Sally making a small shiver crawl up the tall girl's spine.  
"...Sans"  
" For one it's interesting that you said that I'm not trust worthy cause tibia honest I don't trust you near her at all. I always had a bad vibe about ya bucko. And usually my vibes are right. And secondly your not Laney's parents , guardian or Tori that's for damn sure. So there no way in fucking hell I'm going to let you keep her away from me. If you even try I can tell you that. YoUr gOnNa hAve a bAd tIme." Sans finished with a darken voice as his left eye begins to glow blue dimly.  
"Both of you just stop it!" Laney yells as she pushes away from Sans and sits up while she rubs the temples in between her eyes with a sigh it was way to early in the morning for a fight between her two best friends.  
"....Laney your gonna have to pick."  
"...Excuse me?"  
"You have to pick between me or Sans."  
"What the hell Sally?"  
"Ey kiddo. Are ya even listening to what your saying ere? That's not really being fair to her." The short skeleton added while staring down towards Laney who eyes begin to slowly fill with tears from the stress that was suddenly put on her shoulders.  
He didn't mean for it to go this far but once Sally had told him that his best friend wasn't allow near him. Well that only angered him even more along with Sally walking into his room and suddenly started yelling causing his sweet little butterfly to forcefully awaken from her sleep.  
"Yes I do hear myself it's either me or you bone head."  
"Only Lanes can call me that not a punk like you pal." he sneers while narrowing his darken eyes.  
"Sans stop...Sal ..I'm not gonna pick."  
"What?"  
"Sally I love you both you both are my..."  
" Forget it." The pony tail girl said as she begins to make her way towards the door.  
"Sal.."  
" Don't just don't Laney. I was there for you yesterday and yet you picked him over me."  
"Sally I didn't pick any.."  
" Just shut it Lanes look I'm tired of this shit..consider our friendship over." Sally finished as she stomps out of the room and slams the door close behind her.  
"..Sal wait!"   
"Whoa~ there buddy. Where do you think your going?" Sans asked as he wraps his warm bony hands around Laney's small wrist.  
"To find Sally ...I need to talk to her at least I can't have my best friend who is like a sister to me end our friendship like that." the small girl whispers while biting her bottom soft pink lip.  
A image of Laney lying on the ground in her own puddle of blood flashed into the short skeleton's mind.  
Sans quickly shakes his head as his grip becomes slightly tighter around Laney's wrist.  
"Ya probably should leave her alone for a while bud. It seemed like she needed space." he finished with a lazy shrug.  
"....Sans....I have to I need to apologize and tell her why I didn't want to choose between you and Sal you both are important to me."   
"..."   
"P-please I- I have to I lost Frisk I-I don't want to lose another sister." Laney stutters as tears begin to slowly fall from her soft blue eyes.  
Sans let's out a sigh of defeat while closing both of his eyes.  
" Alright alright We'll go look for her together so more Skullking okay? It ain't like you." He added while opening one of his eyes with the other one still shut.  
The short skeleton then reaches towards her and tucks a looses strand of Laney's dark brown hair behind her ear.  
"...We?"  
"Yup I was the one who kinda pushed it. So I shoulda at least apologize to her also. But uh I'm gonna need my hoodie back pal. And you might wanna go change your cloths and brush your hair so we can get going before this situation gets into even more of a Tangle." he finish with a chuckle while his blue hoodie was suddenly thrown into his face followed by a sweet laugh from his pig tailed best friend.  
" Okay okay bone boy I'm going to get dress by the time I'm ready to leave you better have more puns ready. Cause I highly doubt you can keep going with them while we search of Sal."  
"Oh? Is that a challenge pal?"  
"Mm~ maybe~" Laney added in a playful tone while acting innocent as she leans against the bedroom door.  
"Heh, well challenge excepted. So um be ready sweetheart because I have a Skele-ton of them."  
"Bring it...w-wait. What? Sweetheart?" the small friend asked as a blush softly dusted across her cheeks.  
"Yeah it's one of the many nicknames I call ya."  
"... Y-you haven't called me sweetheart before."  
"Huh? You sure about that bud?"  
"...Mnn~...I'm gonna go get dress ." Laney finishes nervously as she quickly turns around and walks out of the room.  
Sans let's out a sigh of relief.  
He wanted to tell her how he felt but he couldn't tell her yet . With what was going on at the moment now just wasn't a good time. The short skeleton slips on his blue hoodie. And breaths in deeply as his nasal cavity takes in the scent of a certain flower and vanilla that came from the small pigtail girl.  
"Heh, flowers huh? " He mutters while sliding off the bed to exit the room.  
Come to think of it Laney had told him about her favorite flower it was called Cherry blossoms. She told him it was a flower that grew on the surface world in spring on the month of her birthday which was April. And that it was so fragile a gust of wind could blow the petals away .  
" Heh, So that what a Cherry blossom smells like." he added with a chuckle as he opens the door to exit the room while shutting the door close behind him.  
"What the hell is with her. Laney should of just fucking picked me and not ruined our friendship. I mean I've been her friend since fucking kindergarten." Sally growls under her breath while walking threw the snowy forest that was out side of Snowdin.  
"...I'm losing her ....Just like Papy." she finished with a sigh as she sits down in the snowy ground.  
"And~ to make it worse...I'm lost ...I really really need to stop walking when I'm upset."   
" Golly you look very lost." A high pitch voice said from beside her.  
Sally slowly looks down towards the voice finding a yellow flower smiling up towards her.  
"Well crap now I have a annoying talking flower here to bug me."  
"Oh my friend that's not really nice you know." The flower replied while acting hurt.  
"...Sorry"  
"So what brings you here friend?"  
"...Well."  
The flower stayed silent while listening to Sally's long story explaining about her day and how it all went down hill from the start.  
"Oh wow that's sure is awful. Hey~ I have a idea how about I be your new friend?"  
"...And you are?"  
"Oh wow I'm sorry where are my manners..I'm Flowey Flowey the flower. And what if I tell you I have a way for your revenge." he continued as his high voice starts becoming much colder and darker then before.  
"What do you mean?"  
Flowey was about to explain but stops as soon as he heard both Laney's and Sans voice calling out for her .  
"...I'll tell you tomorrow meet me here. Till then you should maybe gain their trust. Once more for our plan to work." the yellow flower laughs as he buries into the ground.  
"Okay~? That was weird ." Sally mumbles as she stands from the ground and dusts herself off.  
"And yet ...I'm a little curious."  
"Sally! There you are!" a soft voice calls at her.   
The tall girl looks towards the voice finding her pigtail friend running towards her with a worried expression on her face.  
"....What you been up to kiddo we've been calling your name for hours." Sans added while standing behind Laney with one hand in his pocket as he watches Laney give Sally a warm hug.  
"....Nothing just uh...examining the flowers."  
".....Flowers huh?"  
"Well come on we have to get home Papy was worried when he saw you rushing out of the house."  
"Yeah um sorry about earlier Laney and um...Sans."  
"It's fine Sally now come on." Laney finished as she pulls her tall best friend with her.  
Leaving Sans behind to stare down towards a dirt hole that was in the ground.  
" Heh, More like a annoying weed. I know your still in there petals and here's word of warning for ya don't you dare lay a vine on Laney or.."   
"Sans come on! Papy is waiting!"  
"Huh? Uh coming kiddo!" the blue hoodie skeleton replied back before making his way towards the two girls who were waiting for him at the end of the forest.  
While hearing a quiet snicker that was coming from the hole.


	5. Papyrus's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally is finally in touch of her dark side....well crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudo's it makes very happy guys.

As Flowey had ordered Sally snuck back into the woods that was at the end of Snowdin three weeks later.  
Once the tall girl was in the woods she found a tiny girl standing next to the yellow flower that was waiting for her.   
"Aw~ So you made it. Say hello Frisk."  
"...Frisk?" the pony tail girl questioned as the tiny girl slowly turns around to face her finding a pair of red eyes staring up towards her.  
"Sally you okay thank goodness." the possessed Frisk cries as she runs towards Sally.  
"Frisk where have you been?"   
"Flowey has been protecting me ." Chara lies as she pulls away from the hug that she was sharing with the tall friend while wiping away her fake tears.  
"Protecting you?"  
"...Don't you know the monsters around here are up to no good. They have been brain washing the humans into trusting them. Once the humans trust them they take them to King Asgore where he kills them and takes their souls to open the barrier that has kept them lock down here." the yellow flower finishes while acting upset.  
"And what about you aren't you a monster?"  
"What little old me? No I was human once then that goat women Toriel has turned me into this hoping I wouldn't be able to tell anyone the truth."  
"And we're worried about Laney it seems that sissy has given in to the monsters. Sally we have to save her." The possessed girl finished while softly tugging on Sally's shirt.  
".... What do we have to do?"  
"Meet us here every two weeks at night and we'll make a plan. Till then you better head home don't want to monsters to suspect anything~." Flowey sang as he buries under the ground with a cackle as Chara fades into the darkness of the forest.  
Sally lets out a worried sigh as she runs her hand over her face while making her way towards the fake home in Snowdin.  
She was now worried about everything . What if Laney was now the enemy does that mean that she has to do some thing about her best friend?   
"But that really isn't so bad is it?" A dark voice asked from inside her mind.  
"No don't you dare start now."  
"I mean come on the bitch has been nothing but bossy to you." the voice snickers.  
"Stop it ! Stop it!" Sally cried while covering her ears as she hunches over in the snow.  
".....Sally?" A soft worried voice asked .   
The pony tail girl slowly looks up finding that she was in front their house in Snowdin with Laney staring down towards her as a worried expression slowly forms across her face.  
As Sans stood beside her .  
"You okay there bud?"  
"...Yeah I am." Sally replied coldly as she walk past them both to enter the house.  
"Hey kiddo are you coming to the Party?"  
"Party?"  
"Yeah for Lane's birthday." the blue hoodie skeleton answers while wrapping his arm around Laney's shoulder.  
"What the hell?!"  
"What?"  
"Frisk your younger sister is still missing! And what do you do?! You have a fucking party! Yeah....some fucking older sister you are." the tall friend hissed as she storms into the house and slams the door close behind her.  
Sans felt anger boil inside of him that little punk had no right to say that. Each night he would have to leave the house to find Laney before Undyne did some nights he would hear the small girl call for her younger sister in her sleep. Laney cared more then anything for Frisk hell even the other Frisk said so them selves.   
The blue hoodie skeleton then looks down towards the small pigtail girl who's had tears slowly forming in her soft blue eyes.  
With a low annoyed sigh Sans pulls his monster phone out of his pocket and begins to text some thing on the phone.  
"....Sans?" Laney asked with a slight tilt of her head.   
"Hey wanna go to our spot I told Paps that tonight isn't a good night."   
"....Okay"  
"Cool let's uh grab some grub from the shop maybe we uh can pig out while looking at the crystals." he finished with a wink while ruffling Laney's soft brown hair.  
The small girl let's out a soft giggle as her best friend gently takes her hand in his warm and pulls her towards the shop to buy some junk food for their picnic.  
A few months had passed since Sally's cold words towards Laney.   
And now she stands in the middle of the forest with a sharpen knife in hand.  
"Are you sure this is going to work Flowey?" Sally asked in a unsure tone.  
"Of course the sooner we collect monster souls the sooner we will be free and Laney would be safe." The yellow flower replies while rolling his eyes in annoyance .  
"Please don't rethink things Sally we need to save Laney." Chara said with a fake whimper as she tugs at the tall girl's free hand.  
"....Yeah your right well here I go." Sally mumbles as she leaves the forest and begins to head towards the house.  
The pony tail girl slowly enters the home Sally knew that Laney was at work and as for Sans well he was probably at the same place since that's where he always went even before he met them which left only....  
"Tall Human! Welcome Home!" Papyrus's voice said from behind her.  
"Heya Pap." Sally replied with a fake smile as she turns around to face him.  
"Look I've been acting bratty lately and um I wanted to apologize so how about a hug?" she finished while holding out a arm while the other one was hiding the knife behind her back.  
"Of course Sally! I the great Papyrus always gives away hugs to a friend in need!" he answers while walking towards Sally and wraps her into a warm embrace only to earn a sharp stab in his back from the knife she was holding.  
"H-human why?" the tall skeleton whispers weakly as his body slowly becomes dust.  
"You should of chose me you ass hole." Sally laughs coldly as she watches his red scarf falls towards the ground.  
The tall girl burst out into a sick laughter as she walks towards the couch and waits patiently for Sans and Laney to return home while sitting on it with her legs cross.  
The small pigtail let's out a small sigh as she wipes the same spot over and over on Grillby's bar.  
Even since the fight Sally has stopped talking to her and became slightly more aggressive towards her. It was starting to make Laney really worried about her best friend.  
" You know if you keep wiping there it's going to ruined the bar." A deep voice said from in front of her .   
Laney slowly looks up towards the voice finding Sans leaning his chin in his bony palm while watching her.  
"And uh I don't know about you but I kinda don't want a pissed off elemental." he finished with a raised brow bone.  
"..Oops my bad." Laney giggles nervously as she begins to wipe down the rest of the bar counter.  
"Do you need another bottle of ketchup?"  
"Nah, I think I'm Ketchup enough on my drinks here. Almost ready to go?" he asked with a small wink.  
"Yeah let me tell Grillby that I'm done cleaning up I'll be right out. Bone boy." Laney replied as she runs towards to the back to tell the flaming bartender that she was done.  
After Grillby gave her permission to leave for the night both Sans and Laney started to slowly make their way home .  
"Hey knock knock"  
"Who's there?"  
"Lettuce"  
"Lettuce who?"  
"Lettuce go inside you look like your freezing pal." Sans responds as he holds open the front door earning a soft giggle from the small girl who walks in ahead of him.  
The short skeleton closes the door behind them and begins to lock it.  
The sound of Laney letting out a loud scream cause him to quickly rush towards the living room.  
Sans froze as he found a pile of dust on the floor with his younger brother's red scarf lying on top of it.  
"Bout time you two showed up." Sally lets out a sick giggle while running her thumb over the sharpen blade of the chef knife in her hand.  
"Sally....What did you do?" the small pigtail girl asked her soft blue eyes now filled with fear.  
Sally slowly narrows her darken brown eyes towards her friend and stands from the couch as she begins to make her way towards Laney but was blocked by Sans who had appeared in front of the small girl.  
"....Laney listen to me these monsters are using you. They want to kill us and use our souls to..."  
"I know."  
"You know?"  
"Yes remember momster told us about that that was why she asked Papy and Sans to watch over us....." Laney finished with a disgust look towards Sally was now standing there staring down at her.  
"..Sal what exactly happen in the woods?" The small girl continues as her small hand slowly clenches into a fist.  
" I can tell ya what happen kiddo here met a certain weed who is up to no good." The blue hoodie skeleton replies with a small hiss.  
"Hey that's not really nice now." a high pitch voice said from beside Sally .  
Both Sans and Laney slowly turns their head towards the voice finding a possessed Frisk standing next to the tall girl with Flowey in her small arms.  
"....Chara" Sans growls as he narrows his now blacken eye sockets while making sure that Laney was safely behind him.  
"Hello comedian it's been awhile."  
"Chara? But I thought."  
"I think you heard enough." The yellow flower snickers as pollen slowly float into Sally's face causing the tall girl to falls unconsciously towards the ground.  
"Well then shall we let the game begin?" The possessed girl asked as she sets Flowey on the ground next to Sally.  
".....Laney do you trust me?"  
"What?"  
" Look I know how to free Frisk. But it's gonna badly damage the kid."  
"...."  
"Lanes I know it sounds it's like I just want to beat the fuck out of Frisk over there. But uh Chara can't stay in a badly injured body the brat needs the strength of the host to survive in a body. So if she badly injured it will cause Frisk's strength to lower and Chara to~ "  
"...Okay I trust you." Laney interrupted with a small sweet smile.  
Causing the Sans's permanent grin to widen a little more.  
"That a girl." The blue hoodie skeleton murmurs as he points his blue glowing hand towards the possessed girl causing her soul to turn blue.  
"Remember this pal? "   
"You wouldn't" Before Chara could finish she started to fly across the room making the possessed girl's tiny body roughly slam into every wall of the house.  
Sans falls to his knees from using to much of his magic as the Frisk's damage body floats slowly into Laney's arms.  
The small pigtail girl watches as a dark cloud flys out of Frisk's body and leaves the house threw the window that was open.  
"N-no Chara and I were together again ! YOu! WIll DiE FoR RuiNing iT SmiLeyTraSHbAg!" Flowey yelled as his thorn vines fly towards Sans who was to weak to even move.  
The blue hoodie skeleton slowly close his eyes about to accept his death till he suddenly felt a warmth of magic flowing threw his body slowly bringing back his energy and strength.  
Sans quickly open his eye sockets finding a barrier of blue glowing butterflies that were now flying around him.  
"What the hell Sans?! Do you really think I'm gonna stand around and watch you die?!" A soft voice cried from behind him.  
The short skeleton turns his head finding Laney sitting behind him on the ground with Frisk's head in her lap.  
His glowing white pupils slowly looked down towards her neck finding the heart necklace that he had given her was now glowing brightly. He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle knowing that the barrier that was up was made of his and her magic put together from their souls being linked together.  
Sans slowly reaches out towards the small girl and gently pulls her into a soft hug.  
" Heh , Yeah sorry about that kiddo I uh forgot you were here for a moment hey let's get out of ere waddya say?" he asked while teleporting away with Laney and Frisk leaving behind a very angry Flowey in the living room of the now abandoned house.  
Once they were in his workshop Laney quickly walks over towards the leather couch and gently lays Frisk on it to begin her healing on the tiny child.  
"Hey uh......after you heal the kiddo over there um you and me need to talk." the blue hoodie skeleton mumbles as he leans against the wall next to the couch.  
"Uh yeah sure no problem." the small girl responded with a uneasy smile towards her best friend.   
"Good I'll be over there." Sans murmurs as he walks away towards his desk which held his notes about all of the repetitive timelines he was in.  
After healing her younger sister the small pig tail girl slowly makes her way towards her skeleton friend unaware that Frisk was slowly waking up from being unconscious.  
"Hey"  
"Heya"  
"So whats up?"  
"... The other Sans told me that the other Laney can reset. ...Is that true for you to?"  
" Uh~ yeah?"  
"You think ya can reset now?"  
"... Sans"  
"Please Laney I-I can't live with out Papyrus."  
"You have me and Frisk we.."  
"Kid"  
"We can make it through this timeline togeather."  
"Kiddo."  
" Sans I don't want you to threw that again please every time there a reset Paps still.."  
"Laney!" The blue hoodie skeleton yelled as his left eye now glows blue.  
Causing his now frighten best friend to shiver while backing away from him slowly.  
" As a friend I ask you to do a reset for me. But like the brat you are ya won't do it! Living a life with out Paps and with you instead? Nope can't do it. You don't know how it feels to lose your younger sibling almost everyday.... Moving forward is just a fairy tail Laney sorry but we're not in your little world! You don't even deserve this!" He yelled while ripping off the heart necklace from around Laney's neck causing tears to form in the poor girl's soft blue eyes.  
"I can't believe I even trust the other m~"  
"Stop just stop!....... You don't even know what happen to Frisk and I before we came here ....I do know what's it like I-I lost my mom a-and almost lost Frisk god knows how many fucking times..." Laney said with a soft sob causing Sans to push his anger aside finding the small girl now shaking uncontrollably.  
"But here's the thing Sans unlike you we don't have any resets ...no Frisk and I had to live threw that hell every day no mom and hearing yells and cries of pain everyday. ... So just FYI my life wasn't a fairy tail falling down here meeting you and Papy was the happiest thing that had ever happen to me ....Should of known that it was to good to be fucking true."  
".....Kid" Sans mumbles while trying to reach for but stops as Laney flinches and backs away more.  
"Don't Sans...I'm sorry I've shouldn't have told you that ...I-I'm gonna go um out to uh focus for the reset. But um ....maybe instead of mine your life is a fairy tail with all of the resets ." Laney finishes with a whisper as she turns around and walks towards the exit of the workshop.  
Once Laney had left the building the blue hoodie skeleton let's out a groan as he runs his two bony hands over his face.  
"....Sissy right you know your life can always restart over down here but u there ours couldn't" a soft voice said from in front of him.  
Sans slowly brings his hands down finding Frisk standing in front of his with anger in her brown eyes.  
"Heya pal you shouldn't be u~"  
"You need to apologize to Laney."  
"Excuse me?"  
" She didn't want to reset because she was worried about your nightmares she didn't want you go threw Papy's death again. She wanted to move forward with you , me and hopefully Sally if we can save her."  
" Like I said that's a fairy tail you two lived in a fairy tail life before you three fell down here."  
"It wasn't a fairy tail! Do you even know why sissy brought me to the forest?! To protect me from daddy!"  
"Wait what? Frisk what do you mean by protect." Sans asked as he pulls the small girl into his lap before she had a chance to run off.  
"...I shouldn't tell you..... Laney didn't want me to know."  
" C'mon pal we use ta tell eachother every thing."  
"........ It started when I was born.... mommy died from giving birth to me. It made daddy really sad... he started to do bad stuff pushing liquids into his arm with needles. And drinking strange smelling drinks. They made him act strange he started yelling at me saying it was my fault that mommy died. Some times daddy would try to hurt me. But Laney always jump in the way before he could even hit me. So daddy started to take his anger towards me out on Laney." Frisk whispers her with hands now shaking.  
" We almost lost the house once and didn't even have food Laney tried to tell me everything was fine . But I saw the bills and warnings."  
"You'r a smart nosy kid after all."  
" Yeah...... I also heard Sal talk to Laney about it one night Laney was working two jobs and going to school.... One day the stress got to her and she ended up in the hospital daddy didn't notice he was sleeping everyday at that time. And after that she took me to forest cause daddy was mad and that's how we ended up here. So um moving forward our life wasn't a fairy tail it's a life and with the ones you love it could always be amazing. That's all she wanted for you sissy wanted you to be happy...She wanted us to be happy with you....Sans Laney loves you." the tiny girl finished with a soft sob.  
Sans slowly closes his eyes to sound of Frisk crying.  
The blue hoodie skeleton knew what was that liquid was in the needle and what the strange smelling drink was. It was drugs and alcohol that bastard had decided to get high and drunk not to mention put blame on Frisk for the death of his wife and as for Laney. The blue hoodie lets out a groan as he ran his hand over his skull.  
He started to remember the scars on the back of her neck she took the fucking beatings for her younger sister. She had to act like a mother instead of being a older sister or enjoying her life as a teenager. They didn't have any resets they had to live threw the abuse. And Laney wanted to live threw this with him she wanted to stay by his side with Frisk and Sally.  
"Holy .f~crap I really messed up. Huh Pal?"  
"No I think you just need to talk to her but you better hurry Duncle Sans before she does reset."  
"Yea I know kid but where do I find her?"  
"Come on Sans your smarter then that." A soft voice replies from the heart necklace as it softly glows pink.  
"Is that Sissy's voice?"  
"...Yeah."   
"But how?"  
"Long story kiddo. Lanes where would you be?" Sans asked towards the necklace.   
As Frisk jump out of his lap while the blue hoodie skeleton stood up from his chair.  
"Where do you think bone head?"  
"......Hey uh, Frisk I would take you but it's uh sorta our secrete spot. Think ya be okay here?"  
"...Secrete spot huh?" Frisk asked with a wiggle of her eye brows.  
"Really pal?"  
"Okay okay I'll be fine just please go check on sis I hate it when she's alone."  
"Gotcha ya see ya in a few kiddo." the blue hoodie skeleton replied with a wink as he walks threw one of his short cuts.  
Laney sat in the field of echo flowers with her knees towards her chest. With her rosey cheeks rested on the knees while she slowly reaches for the soft pink reset button that was glowing brightly infront of her.   
Laney's small hand was forced to a stop as a warm bony on gently wraps around her wrist .   
"Let's uh just hold out on that for a sec pal." Sans whispers softly in her ear as he gently pulls her away from the button.  
"....Sans? Why are you?"  
"Frisk told me."  
" Damn it Frisky wait she's up? And what did she tell you?!"  
"Your ass hole dad."  
" She knew?!"  
"Heh, What can I say? Frisk is a smart kid. ..... Lanes look I'm sorry I just...I..." The short skeleton couldn't finish as tears slowly form in his eye sockets .  
"Sh~ its okay. Sans it's fine. You can be a asshole at times. But I wouldn't be able to go on with out Papy either. That's why I'm doing this. Okay? I just didn't want to at first because I was scared I didn't want to go threw what had happened before. We fell I didn't want you to forget about me I didn't want to lose you." she whispers while pulling him into a soft hug .  
Sans chuckles as he pulls away from Laney slowly earning a confused look from the poor pigtail girl.  
"Sorry sweetheart I highly doubt that I can forget ya and if I do trust me it wouldn't take long for me to remember ya." he mumbles while running his thumb over her bottom lip.  
"Hey um kiddo what kind of lip gloss do ya use?"  
"....Strawberry?"  
"...Strawberry huh?"  
"Wh~?" before Laney could finish her question she found his teeth on top of her lips.  
The small girl slowly melts into Sans arms while running her nails gently down his skull.  
Earning a groan from the blue hoodie skeleton who was about to deepen the kiss but couldn't since Laney gently pushes him away.  
"Sans what's going on?" She asked as he pulls her close into him.  
"Somthin I forgot to tell ya." he mutters while nuzzling the side of her neck.  
" You and I we're uh soulmates pal."  
"Soul mates?"  
"Yup kinda figured it out once the other me explain ya to me I can tell how important you were by the tone of his voice. I try to denied it and tried to fight it...but you were so sweet so... amazing I couldn't help but be addicted to you." he finished while leaning towards Laney in hope of tasting her sweet lips once again.  
But was stopped as his face landed in the palm of her small hand.  
"What the?"  
"Sorry bone boy no more till you prove it."  
"Prove it?"  
"Yup when I reset you have to try to find me no matter how hard it is."  
"Is that a challenge Ms. Goat girl?"  
"Goat girl?"  
"Hey it's not my fault that your adoptive mom is a goat women." Sans snickers earning a small eye roll from the pigtail girl.  
"It's Rose ."  
"What?"  
"My last name? It's Laney Rose."  
" Heh, Cute a'right then Ms.Rose is that a challenge?"  
"Why yes Mr.Skeleton I do think it is."  
"Fine then Butterfly challenge excepted."   
" But first." Laney whispers as she gently grabs his warm bony hand that was holding the necklace and brings it up towards her soft lips.  
"Can you give this back to me when you find me?" she asked while pressing a gentle kiss on his hand.  
Sans couldn't help shiver to the feeling of her warm soft lips against his knuckle.  
"Of course I will princess. Why wouldn't I?" he asked with a wink earning a soft blush on Laneys cheeks as she lets go of his hand and pulls away.  
"Alright then...let the games begin."  
"Hey one last thing before you press that."  
"What?"  
"Knock knock"  
"Who there?"  
"A door"  
"A door who?"  
"You'r adoorable." the blue hoodie skeleton finished as he places a soft kiss upon her forehead.  
The small pigtail girl lets out a giggle as she turns around and reaches out for the reset button but pauses as her hand begins to shake.  
"....Sweet heart listen to me I swear to ya that I will find you and we'll protect Paps and save Sal together. It might take me a while to remember what had happen this time line. But I will find you baby girl I promise you that." he whispers as he places a sweet kiss upon the scars that were on the back of her neck .  
With a small nod Laney slowly reaches further forward and presses the reset button causing everything around them fade to black.


	6. A Promise to Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline has been reset and now it is slightly different thanks to Laney. Will Sans find her on time before anything gets out of hand?

It was her first reset and Laney hated it . Toriel had no memories of her and Frisk and as a bonus to it she has to wait for a while to meet Sans again the poor pigtail girl could only cross her fingers in hope that her skeleton love would still remember and find her.  
On the upside to it all they finally got their goat mother and King Asgore back together again.  
Making the two girl's now the Princess's of monsters with Undyne as their body guard and protector. Even though she was wishing it to be a certain skeleton to be her knight and hoodie armor.  
Laney lets out a shaky sigh as Frisk slowly braids one half of her long brown hair into a pigtail.  
"What's wrong big sis? You've been sighing like that almost all morning." the tiny girl added as she begins to braid the other side of her older sister's hair.  
"It's nothing it's just..."  
"You wish that Sans was here?" Frisk said with a small giggle only to earn a small annoyed glare from the now pigtail princess.  
"Laney you know Sans is probably still trying to remember. I mean when I did the resets to try to fix what Chara has done. Some times it took him awhile to remember me and...Chara." Frisk finished with a sad tone in her voice while tying the ribbons into her older sister's pigtails.  
Laney gives a small sad smile towards the tiny princess as she pats the spot on the bed next her.  
Frisk slowly nods as she crawls up and sits on the spot that her older sister was patting on.  
"Now you listen here Ms. Frisky Frisk Sans and I both know that it wasn't your fault."  
"But."  
"No buts about it besides we should be focusing on the good things happening this timeline. Like how we're princess's."  
"Oh come on sissy you know the only reason you help mommy with daddy was because you wanted to make it harder for Sans to get to you for some revenge from that fight last timeline."  
"Hey come on now I mean yeah I did forgive him but he deserves a little bit of a punishment." the older princess mumbles while gently biting her bottom lip.  
Frisk couldn't help but giggle towards the soft blush that was spreading across her older sister's cheek. It has been a while since she saw Laney like this the tiny girl couldn't help but feel a little more joy in her heart.  
"So~ Friskys"  
"Yes~?"  
"Excited about moving to the castle."  
"...Not really it has a bad past."  
"Yeah I know momster told me about it but it's slowly changing aka Asgore becoming our goat dad." Laney added with a small wink earning a snort from her younger sister.  
"Goat dad really?"  
"Gotta say being part of a Goat family isn't so Baaaaaad"  
"Yup you and Sans have been hanging out to much last timeline." Frisk finished as she hits her older sister with a pillow from their bed.  
"That's it pillow fight you and I bring it Frisky." Laney said as she lift her pillow to hit the younger princess but was interrupted as a loud explosion sound filled the hall's.  
"What was~?"  
"Princess's !" Undyne shouted as she burst into their room finding a now worried Laney and Frisk staring back towards her.  
"Undyne what's wrong?"  
"We have a problem punk it turns out you moving to the castle is gonna be sooner then plan." the tall fish women answers as she picks up both Laney's and Frisk's bags.  
"Where's mommy?" Frisk asked as she gently tugs on Undyne's hand who just stares down towards her with sadden yellow eye that wasn't covered.  
"....Undyne where's mom?"  
"........Laney a strange flower monster is attacking here right now Queen Toriel is distracting them and she asked me to get you two to your father." Undyne replied as she looks towards the older princess.  
Laney wanted to argue back but stopped herself as she finds Undyne was now giving her the look.   
As much as she hated to admit it Undyne was like a older sister to her so she knew the look Undyne was giving which was the don't you dare try to fucking argue with me right now look.  
"... Alright fine." the small princess murmurs with a sigh of defeat as she slowly closes her soft blue eyes.  
"Good now we have to. What the ~?!" before the fish women could finish a thorn vine wraps around her and begins to drag her out of the room.  
"Undyne!" Frisk cried as she grabs onto the fish women's web hands a tries to pull her back while also being dragged.  
"Don't you fucking dare you annoying weed!" Laney hissed as a pearl white solid bow with a soft pink glowing arrow forms in her hand with her magic.  
The pigtail girl quickly aims the bow at the root that was dragging both Undyne and Frisk out of the room and lets go of the string.  
Causing the pink glowing arrow to shoot straight threw the thick vine which ripped it in half earning a loud screeched of pain from the yellow flower monster as both Frisk and Undyne falls on to the ground.  
After watching the vine slowly slide out of the room Laney quickly rushes over towards the two and helps them off the floor.  
" Good job punk it looks like I trained you well."  
"Yeah well don't get to big headed about it." The pigtail princess added with a wink earning a annoyed eye roll from Undyne.  
"We better get going before that thing tries to attack again. Follow behind me closely." The fish women ordered as she leaves the room with Frisk and Laney following closely behind her.  
"S..Sa.....Sans please find me soon please I need you'r hel~"   
"Brother wake up we're going to be late!~" the soft voice in the short skeleton's dream was interrupted by the sound of his younger brother yelling from the other side of his bedroom door.  
"Oh come on Paps five more minuets bro." Sans groans as he throws the blanket over his skull.  
He wanted to know who's voice that was in his dream. And why was it so familiar to him?  
"Nyeh~! Brother please it's my ceremony!" Papyrus whined from the other side of the door.  
"Sorry bro I forgot give me a few and we can get goin." the short skeleton replies as he slowly slides out of his bed.  
Sans couldn't help himself as his permanent grin started to grow a little wider while waking towards his closet.  
This timeline has been amazing there are now two new human princess's in Underground who he heard were very kind. And as for their king well he started raising them after Queen Toriel was murder in the ruins. Now there was a law that if a human child had fallen in the Underground they must be kept safe. Which meant there will be no more innocent human blood to be spread.   
Sans then heard that Frisk was the youngest of the human princess's at first he thought she was the one who killed Toriel. But was proven wrong after hearing Undyne's side of the story of how it was that fucking annoying flower and how the oldest's of the two sisters injured him by using her magic that she and Toriel and taught the older sister.  
The oldest princess was name Laney....... Why did he feel like he had heard that name before. He remember some of last timeline but something in his mind was telling him that he had forgotten a very important piece he just couldn't put his bony finger on it . Was Laney a part of that piece of the puzzle?  
"....Laney." The name was smooth on his blue tongue .  
Princess Laney was the one who had asked her father King Asgore to give Papyrus a chance as a royal guard. By what the tall skeleton had told his older brother was that the king was going to object.  
But the older princess had given him a offer that he couldn't refuse. She advice to give Papyrus the duty of being her sister's body guard and see how it goes from there.  
So King Asgore agreed to the offer which was the reason that Papyrus had a ceremony today.  
Sans slowly closes his eyes as he slips on his usual blue hoodie maybe he should thank her for helping his younger brother's dreams to come true.  
"Sans~!"  
"Coming bro!" Sans shouted as he glances at the small red heart necklace that was laying on top of his dresser. He didn't know why but the blue hoodie skeleton felt like he should bring it with him for some odd reason.  
Quickly grabbing the necklace from it's spot Sans rushes out of his bedroom while shutting the door close behind him.  
The blue hoodie skeleton lets out a yawn as he leans against the wall maybe Papyrus wouldn't notice that he was taking a quick nap. Since the taller skeleton was busy dancing with a certain robot on the ballroom floor.  
The sound of a throat clearing from the throne that Asgore was sitting on caught Sans's attention .  
"I will like to thank you from coming to Papyrus's celebration and now I will introduce you to the princess he will be protecting and the princess who volunteer him. Now my people meet you youngest princess my sweet little princess Frisk." Asgore announced as the goat man holds out his fury paws.  
Frisk slowly walks out as her name was annouced once in front of her small throne she looks around the ball room and waves in excitement towards Sans only to earn a low chuckle from the short skeleton with a lazy wave. While he watches Papyrus walk up towards Frisk and stands behind her throne as the tiny Princess sits down.  
" And finally I will like to introduce the one who had volunteer this kind and brave skeleton the oldest of my two girls my beautiful daughter Princess Laney." He finished with a warm smile.  
As the pigtail princess slowly walks out with her eyes close as soon as she turns towards the other monsters she slowly open her eyes revealing their soft blue color Sans couldn't help but stare in the Princess's eyes.  
Her eyes were what triggered the rest of his memories of the last timeline. Her amazing blue eyes the ones Sans had fallen for when he had first met her when Toriel had asked him to protect her and Sally.  
"Heh, really milking the nickname I called you aren't ya lil Butterfly?" The blue hoodie skeleton snickers as he watches Laney calmly sits in her throne next to Frisk.  
"Pst~" Laney heard from beside her she slowly turns her head finding her younger sister staring at her.  
With a tiny motion of her pointer finger telling Laney to come closer the small pigtail princess slowly leans towards her younger sister. As Frisk leans forwards to whisper into her ear.  
" Sans is here." Frisk whispers with a small giggle.  
Laney quickly sits straight up in her throne and looks around the ballroom with her soft blue eyes that had finally landed on a certain blue hoodie skeleton who was still leaning against the wall with his permanent grin forming in to a small smirk once he notice that she was looking at him Sans gave Laney his usual lazy wink. And gesture to meet him some with a small movement of his skull.  
A soft blush slowly forms on her cheeks as she quickly turns her head towards the tall skeleton who was standing behind them. And hands Papyrus a note to Sans that she had prepared before the celebration.  
"Um Papy can you please give this to that skeleton over there?" she asked while pointing towards Sans.  
"Princess you know my brother?!"  
"Sh~ Paps we uh met at his hot dog stand when I snuck out that day." The small princess lies while lowering her voice so that Asgore couldn't hear.  
"Oh~ of course human princess I will be back." the taller skeleton said as he quickly runs towards Sans with the note in his gloved hands.  
"Sup bro?"  
" A letter from your secret friend brother A wink!" Papyrus answered earning a raise brow bone from his older brother.  
"Secrete friend huh?" The blue hoodie skeleton asked as he slowly takes the note from the tall skeleton's bony fingers and reads it.  
( Sans meet me in the garden. Laney)  
Sans quickly looks up finding the older princess giving him a sweet smile as she slowly rises from her throne and whispers in her father's ear probably to tell him that she was going to the gardens for fresh air. The monster king slowly nods his head as if giving her permission to go. Laney then gives him a quick kiss on his fury cheek before leaving the throne room.  
"Hey uh~ Paps I'll be back in a few."  
"That's okay brother I must keep a~"  
" Eye Socket on the younger princess?"  
" Sans~!" Papyrus yells as his older brother quickly teleports away with a chuckle.  
Laney let's out a soft sigh as she sits on the marble bench while waiting for her skeleton friend the poor princess was nervous. She was hoping that Sans's feeling hasn't change for her at all on this timeline. Laney had missed him so much she was so scared with out him. The only thing was she didn't want to show her fear to Frisk the older sister felt that she had to be brave and strong in front of her younger sister. That was one of the bad habits the small princess had.  
Laney suddenly snaps out of her thoughts once she felt some thing being gently clasped around her neck. As she looks down the small princess finds the red heart necklace that Sans had given her last timeline.  
"Heya" a deep voice softly whispers in her ear.  
Laney quickly looks towards the voice finding Sans walking around her to where he was now in front of her and kneels down on one of his bony knees.  
"So uh how's my Butterfly doin'?" he asked with wink.  
The small girl quickly pushes herself of the bench and lands into his bony arms causing them to both fall backwards on to the ground.  
" Heh, I didn't except that to..ey' whoa whoa . Baby girl what's wrong?" he mutters while wiping away the tears that were now falling down Laney's cheek.  
" I-I was so scared Flowey attacked ...you weren't there a-and mom is..."  
"Sh~ it's okay sweet heart I'm here now I'm uh....damn I'm so sorry that it took me so long to remember." he whispers softly while pulling her into a hug.  
Laney let's out a small whimper as she nuzzles her face into the fur of his hoodie.  
"....Hey" the blue hoodie skeleton whispers quietly causing Laney to slowly pull away only to find herself now sitting in his lap.  
" I'm uh here now nothin will hurt ya or Frisk with me here. Caphice?"  
"Caphice." The small princess replies and lets out a quiet laugh as she watches a soft blue tint cross Sans's cheek bone.  
"Damn your to cute ya know that?"  
"Me? Acting cute? Or trying? No~ never."  
"Smart ass."  
"... I love you ." she whispers with a loving smile.  
"That's good ta know kiddo cause I uh love you to Lanes." Sans replies as he gently pulls her chin to where his teeth meets her warm soft lips.  
Laney let's out a soft moan as he begins to deepen the kiss.  
The blue hoodie skeleton slowly pulls aways with a low groan.  
" Damn babe you don't know how much I missed ya . Your voice, your scent, you eyes, the sounds you make at time like these." Sans finished with a growl as he begins to nip at Laney's neck causing her to let out a soft whimper.  
"S-Sans W-we c-can't."  
"Mn~ why not baby girl?" he mumbles now licking his princess's small neck as she shivers in his arms.  
"Because one this is the garden."   
"I know a few short cuts."  
"And two it's Papy's big night it'll be rude to just leave." she finished while placing a finger upon his teeth.  
"Your really sweet thinking about Paps ya know that? Thanks by the way for helping him with the Royal guard thing." he added while closing his eye sockets and placing a gentle kiss on her finger tip.  
"Speaking of Royal guard."  
"Hm~?" the blue hoodie skeleton hums as he gently grabs her hand and begins to placing gentle kisses on each finger tip earning a soft blush from his short girlfriend.  
"H-how would you feel about being my protector."  
"Huh?" the short skeleton asked as he stops with his sweet kisses and locks his eyes with hers.  
"Y-you d-don't have I just thought that." Laney pauses as she quickly looks away on to have Sans's bony fingers gently wrap around her chin and turns her head gently so that she was facing him once again.  
" Baby girl don't misunderstand. I wanna be your protector it just that uh~ I thought I already was." he finished with a wink.  
" So your my knight in hoodie armor?"  
" Heh, your one and only Butterfly." Sans added while placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
" And uh I would love to be your protector again if it means that I'm by your side everyday then heh, it sounds great to me."  
"I missed you so much Sans."  
"I missed you to Laney. Ya know what made me remember you?"  
"What?" Laney asked with a slight tilt of her head.  
" Your soft blue eyes that had me first fall for ya. When we first met." he mumbles while placing another sweet kiss on Laney's lips before pulling away.  
"Now come on Paps is waiting for us. Beside I better tell my bro the good news. Who knows maybe it'll Rattle His Bones with excitement." he finished with a small shrug as he stood up and helps Laney off the ground who was giggling softly.  
Both Laney and Sans begin to make their way back towards the ball room with out even noticing a certain very angry flower monster watching them from the shadows.


	7. The Awakening of Charsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally found Laney. But what are Flowey and Chara up to?

"He did what?!" A black heart soul screamed as it floats in front of the now annoyed yellow flower.  
" I said~ the Smiley Trash bag has found his little princess. Gesh Chara you must be getting deaf as a worthless floating soul." Flowey replies with a cold snicker.  
" Rude talk from a worthless flower. Don't forget who can kill you with a human shell Asriel." Chara's blacken soul growls as it begins to slowly float around the room.  
" Now that the Comedian has found his annoying Princess our plans are now ruined. We have to fix this. But how? ...How?"  
"To bad we don't have a necklace like that filthy human Laney has."  
"....Necklace?"  
"Well I've notice during our fight from the last time line that once the barrier formed around the Trash Bag he still had magic after using all what he usually had. That was when I notice the bratty princess's heart necklace was glowing. It was like their souls were temporary bonded by that little pendent around her.."  
"That's it Asriel."  
"....What's it?" the yellow flower asked with a tilt of his small head.  
As the black soul glows dimly by it's fainted red outline causing a black silver chain heart pendent to form in front of Chara's floating soul.  
"....Explain Chara."  
"You still have the friend. Am I right?"  
"Yes she still in a deep sleep from my pollen. I thought she might be useful."  
"Well for once you thought right Asriel. You can wake her ?"  
"Yes and only me. "  
" Good give this to the girl . I will be inside of this pendent if I am right it is that stupid Comedian's magic that is bonding his and her soul together with that annoying necklace. But if you give Laney's little friend this pendent I can use mine and slowly take control of her soul little by little."  
"That is a wonderful idea Chara there's only one problem."  
"And that is?"  
"How are we going to give to the girl?" Flowey asked with a self satisfied smirk only to receive a annoyed growl from the blacken soul.  
"Use your magic Asirel I know mom trained you with a memory spell then after that well....I'm sure you can make up some ridiculous story can't you Asriel. I mean you did it last time line."  
"....Yes I can." the Yellow flower hissed as he rolls his beady black eyes.  
"Good let's get to work now shall we?" Chara's soul cackles as it vanishes into the black heart necklace while Flowey's vine wraps around and takes it from the spot that it was floating in.  
The yellow flower then makes his way towards the unconscious tall Burnett girl who was laying in the small field of yellow daisy's that Frisk had landed in when she had first arrived to the Underground.  
Once in front of her Flowey uses his magic pollen upon her sleeping body to erase any memories she had of Frisk . Laney and especially of her life before she and Laney had fell so that Sally would believe in his lies.  
"Hey wake up." Flowey whispers in a fake worried tone.  
"Mm~ ." Sally groans as she slowly opens her soft brown eyes.  
"W-where am I?" the pony tail girl questioned as she slowly sits up and looks around her.  
"Your safe that's all that matters."  
"Um~...... okay there's a flower talking to me I must be dreaming." Sally mumbles as she slowly lays back down into the field of flowers.  
"Don't you dare go back to sleep you idiot!" the Yellow Flower shouted in annoyance .  
Causing the girl to sit back up and give him a small glare.  
"Look I know it seems like a dream that a flower is talking to you but there's a reason. I was once Prince Asriel Dreemurr Prince of the Underground. Which is here."  
"So~ Why are you a flower?"  
"Well I'm getting there gesh you were never the patient one my love."  
"Love?"  
"Yes you were my princess and we were happy in our kingdom so was our people. But then a group of rebellion's came and attacked our castle. The princess of the rebellion's Laney attacked you while I was busy with their king Asgore I couldn't get to you on time. Don't get me wrong my love you were winning Laney was tiring out from using most of her magic. Then her protector Sans came to her side and threw a heavy attack at you it nearly killed you. I was distracted as I watch helplessly as you body fell towards the floor. That was when the King Asgore used his magic to turn me into . A flower but thankfully I still had my magic for us to have our escape from the losing battle and since then I've been sitting here healing you waiting for you to awake." Flowey finished with a fake loving smile.  
"..... Asriel..."  
" Here I wanted to give you this before the attack it was my mothers. Father used it to protect her with his magic . I thought that maybe I can protect you with mine." The Yellow Flower lied as he holds the black heart necklace in front of her with his thorny vine.  
"Thank you my prince I shall cherish it always." Sally whispers as she slowly takes the necklace from the vine.  
A small voice inside Sally's head was telling her not to believe the little creepy talking weed . But some thing inside her was keeping her from listening to that voice . What was it? Oh yes it was the feeling of wanting to be loved, wanting to feel special and wanting to be protected especially since she was in a unknown place apparently called the Underground.   
It was just better to believe that this use to be her kingdom then a different world where she could die in. No Sally rather believe the first one more then anything.  
Ignoring the small annoying voice of warning inside her mind Sally closes her eyes as she slips the black heart pendent around her neck.  
The tall girl let's out a quiet gasp as fake memories flow threw her mind by Chara's dark magic.  
"....Sally?" the soft voice of the Yellow Flower cause Sally to slowly open her eyes revealing one red and one brown eye.  
A small sinister smile slowly forms across the Flower's face.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Better more powerful I feel like a new person and I like my new self." Sally replies with a small sick smile as Chara's voice echos with her's.  
" So will you help me get our kingdom back?"  
"Not only that I will turn those traitors into ash and ripped the heart out of their annoying little princess Laney. Her blood sounds like oh so much fun to play with!" Sally finished in excitement followed by a sick giggle as her red eye glows brightly threw the darkness.


	8. Epilouge : We weren't Ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing readers I wanted to tell you. That yes there will be a sequel to this one fic named Missing Memories Mercy and Genocide part 2. Which I will be working on soon. So till then I will like to thank you all so much for reading this one you are all amazing. Welp better get  going thank you again and keep a eye out for the sequel bye guy.  
> Lilmewpanda out.

Laney let's a small tired sad sigh as she walks down the corridor that leads to her bedroom.  
It has been almost three weeks since she had last seen her skeleton knight.   
Since the day that Sans had became her protector they both have been busy Laney was busy with royal duties while Sans left with Papyrus and Undyne for three weeks to check on everyone in the Underground.  
The small girl let's out another sigh and looks up only to find a giant floating dog skull rushing straight towards her.  
Before Laney could move out of the way the dog skull quickly tackles her to the ground followed by a second giant skull. She lets out a quiet giggle as both of the floating skulls continues to cuddle her while making small chirping sounds.  
"Okay okay! Orion , Leo I get it I missed you to." The small princess added as she continues to laugh quietly.  
A low chuckle caused both of the Gaster blasters to move aside from the pigtail girl revealing a blue hoodie skeleton now standing over her with his permanent grin slightly wider then usual.  
"Ey' there sweet heart. How's my little Butterfly doin'?" the skeleton continues as his glowing white pupils locks with her soft blue eyes.  
"Sans!"Laney shouted in excitement as she jumps up from the floor into his warm bony arms.   
"Heh, I've missed you to Lanes. Okay boys time ta' go back." Sans added as he side glances towards his two Gaster Blasters.  
The two giant dog skulls lets out a small whimper in protest but the short skeleton only shook his head.  
"Nah-uh Laney will visit you two later right now I need to spend time with er'. Caphice?" The blue hoodie skeleton finishes as he snaps his phalanges together having a portal form next to the Gaster blasters.  
Both Orion and Leo lets out a low growl as they slowly floated into to portal once they were both threw Sans quickly snaps his fingers once again closing the vortex behind them.  
"Now then baby doll." The blue hoodie skeleton mumbles his hold around the small princess becomes slightly tighter .  
Laney was about to say some thing but was interrupted as the slightly taller skeleton gently grabs the small girl's chin pulls her into a deep passionate kiss. She couldn't help but slowly melt into the kiss while running her nails gently down his skull towards his vertebrae earning a quiet groan from him.  
Before she knew it the small girl found herself being pressed against her own bed by Sans who was now dragging his teeth down her soft neck.  
"S-sans?" Laney questioned with a small yelp as she feels him bite into her neck with his hidden two sharp fangs followed by a gentle lick on the wound with his blue phantom tongue . Earning a quiet whimper from his princess.  
"Stars Laney do ya know what in the Underground you do to me?" The blue hoodie skeleton growls as he slides off blue hoodie while the pigtail princess slowly shakes her head as he locks his eyes with hers.  
"Before I met you Butterfly I've always wanted to see the stars above ground. But now when I look into you'r amazing eyes I see them their my windows to my freedom from ere'." he whispers while gently tugging on one of her pigtails setting it free from the braid and begins to tug on the second one.  
" Then there's your kindness and gentleness I never thought a human could be so kind and gentle and I never thought that a human like Frisk deserved a second chance but ya proved me wrong . And then you have that small side of being a smart ass which is really adorable by the way. What I'm trying to say ere' sweet heart. Is that you are my world and that I love you Lanes and ....I want to bond with ya not that temporary bond that the necklace gives us. But a permanent soul bond ..That's only if ya want to." the blue hoodie skeleton finished as he runs his bony fingers threw her soft long dark brown hair.  
" ...Sans... I love you to, I love you so much I've always had. And I will be so happy and honored if you soul bonded with me. " Laney finished with a sweet smile as she places her warm hand upon his cheek bone . Earning a gentle nuzzle from the skeleton who was still on top of her.  
The small girl watches as Sans's permanent grin slowly grows even wider while his left eye begins to glow brightly while bending down to place another deep kiss on to her soft pink lips.  
" That's my girl." her skeleton boyfriend mumbles while pulling away and places and gentle kiss upon her forehead.  
" And the honor is also mine sweetheart. To be able to bond with such a amazing girl." he added while placing his bony hand upon her chest and pulls it back slowly.  
Laney let's out a quiet gasp as she felt a soft tug inside her . She then looks towards Sans who was now holding a soft pink glowing heart.  
" Your soul is so beautiful and really wear just like the kiddo's." Sans whispers as he slowly pulls out his and looks toward her with a small wink.  
"Sans your is so strong even after the damage Chara has done it's still glowing so beautifully ." She said softly while looking towards his white soul that trimmed with a glowing blue.  
The skeleton protector let's out a chuckle with a shake of his head.  
"Ya sure you want to do this baby doll?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean uh~ it's kinda getting married to me."  
" And~ that would change anything? Why~?" Laney asked in a annoyed tone with a slight raise of her eyebrow.  
" Your such a smart ass." Sans snickers as he lets go of the souls causing the two hearts to slowly float upwards while dancing with each other.  
" But isn't that one of the amazing things you love about me?"  
" Heh, yeah it is Butterfly." he answers while leaning down towards his princess to place another loving kiss upon her soft pink lips.  
"W-wait what are you doing?" A pink and black robot whimpers as he watches a pony tail girl walks towards him with a sharp chef knife in hand while her left red eye glows brightly as she walks towards him.  
"Now now be a good robot. And give me you'r soul!" The tall girl screams as she ran towards and slashes at him.  
Only to be dodge by Mettaton.  
" I'm sorry my little darling but you are not getting my soul with out a fight." The black and pink robot snickers as he brings out his chain saw only to be stopped by vines wrapping around his metal body. And slams the male robot on to the ground.  
As Mettaton looks up he finds a yellow flower giving him a sickening smile.  
"Now now can't let you do that to my future queen now can I?" Flowey asked with a bitter laugh.  
"Your planning t-to take the throne. Aren't you?"   
" My my aren't you a bright robot. I'm going to enjoy devouring you'r soul. Sally if you please."  
"....W-wait d-don..." before Mettaton could finish Sally stabs him with the knife over and over again leaving only his soul along with a pile of dust.  
"Good girl now bring it to me." the yellow flower orders as he watches the pony tail girl slowly lifts the soul from the pile and brings it to him.  
Once Flowey had swallowed the soul he lets out a sickening laugh as he looks towards the castle.  
" Soon I will be in my normal body once again."  
"How many more souls do we need?"  
"Just a few more my love." The yellow flower added with a fake sweet tone.  
"...Oh." Sally whispers as she bites her bottom lip. While looking down towards her hands that were now covered with dust. She didn't expect it to happen this way Sally didn't want to be a murder. It was to much for her. The tall girl was about to tell Flowey that she wanted to stop but was interrupted by the voice inside her mind.  
* What do you think you'r doing?* Chara's voice asked with a quiet hiss.  
*I can't do this it's... it's wrong*  
*Wrong? Ha! Oh-ho please! These people took our throne!*   
*...B-but*  
*And not to mention almost killed you! If it wasn't for Asirel's sacrifice for you ! You wouldn't even be alive! You at least owe this to you'r Prince!*  
* .....You'r right.*  
*Of course I'm right I'm you.* the child's voice lies with a small cackle.  
"....Sally? Are you coming?" the demonic flower asked with a slight annoyed look across his face.  
"...Oh uh sorry coming." The ponytail girl said while she runs up towards the flower and gently lifts him off the ground as she begins to make her way towards the palace.  
Laney's soft blue eyes snaps opens as she hears screams and cries of pain outside her bedroom door. The small princess quickly sits up only to find the other side of her bed empty. Panic and worry begins to fill the small girl as she opens her mouth to call out for Sans but was stopped by a bony hand covering her mouth from behind her.  
"Sh~" The blue hoodie skeleton shushed .  
Laney gently pushes his hand down and turns around to face him.  
"Sans? What going on? Where's Dad and Fri..." she was once again interrupted as her skeleton protector quickly places his other hand over her mouth and glares towards the door as the sounds started to come closer.  
" I hate to be the Bear-er of bad news." Sans whispers as he gestures towards the stuff Teddy bear that was sitting on the corner of her bed.  
"But uh~ the king is dead sweet heart..... he sacrifice himself to protect you and Frisk. As for the kiddo both Undyne and Paps took her to our old place and is waiting for us over there." he finished as he wipes the single tear that was now trailing down Laney's soft cheeks.  
"ere' before we go put this on." Sans continues as he slides off this blue hoodie and hands it to the small princess. While she slips on her boots and gently takes the hoodie from his hands.  
Once she had the jacket on the older skeleton gently zippers it up for her. And lift the small princess into his arms as she wraps her arms around his neck.  
Sans the glares towards the door as it breaks open by giant thorny vines. While the small girl bury's her face into the fur of his hoodie that she was wearing.  
"Sorry petals ya didn't get er' last time what makes you think that I'll let you touch er' this time." he growls while teleporting away with Laney in his arms.  
Both Undyne and Papyrus quickly looks up as Sans appears with the small princess in the living room of the Skeleton Brother's old home.  
" Sans what the hell took you so long?!"  
"Heh, sorry Bass I guess you can say that we almost got Rooted."  
"...Sans!!"  
"Brother why is the older human Princess wearing you'r hoodie?"  
"Heh, uh whoops." The shorter skeleton replies while gently setting Laney down next to him with a quiet chuckle.  
"Sans you didn't."  
"And if I did Fishbate?"  
"Sans~! I'm going to..!"  
"Sissy!" Frisk cries as she runs into her older sister arms and sobs gently while Laney embraces her into a warm hug as she runs her fingers threw her younger sister's short brown hair as she tries to calm Frisk down.  
"Daddy... is."  
"Sh~ Frisky I know I know." the small princess whispers while giving her younger sister a slightly tighter hug . As she nuzzles the top of Frisk's head.  
"...Laney?"  
"Hm~?"  
"Why are you wearing Sans's hoodie?.....Did you two? Oh my goodness you did you soul bonded with Sans!"  
"Is that bad?"  
"Bad ? Sissy it makes me happy!" Frisk cheers as she jumps in excitment.  
"Pappy it's means we're family and your my older brother now!" the tiny girl giggles as she runs towards the tall skeleton who picks her up in a tight embrace and spins around with her.  
"Nyeheheh! Which mean's you are now my younger human sister!" the younger skeleton sang as he continues to spin with Frisk.  
"Uh... guys should you really be happy after..?" but the red hair fish women was interrupted as Laney places a finger on top of her own pink lips with a sad yet soft smile.  
"Let them enjoy this moment Undyne. They've both been threw alot and will be threw more later. So for this moment ...please just let them be happy for now." The small princess finishes with a quiet shakey voice.  
Undyne was about to protest but stops as she finds Sans standing behind Laney with his one eye glowing Cyan blue as a small warning towards the tall fish women.  
".....Soulmates huh?....I guess I do owe you both a congratulations huh punk?" Undyne questions as she smacks Laney's back with a slightly nervous chuckle.  
While looking towards Sans who was now sitting on the couch with both of his eye sockets now closed.  
"P-princess Y-your okay!" a quiet voice softly shouted with a sigh of relief.  
Laney slowly looks towards the shy voice finding a little yellow dinosaur waddling towards them.  
"Alphy oh thank goodness you okay!" she cried as she runs towards her small friend and gives the short scientist a gentle hug.  
Undyne couldn't help but smirk at the scene in front of her as the short skeleton walks up and stands beside her.  
".....Sans if you hurt Lanes I swear I will."  
" Heh, don't worry about that Undyne I don't plan on doing hurting 'er. Only to protect Laney, Frisk and Paps with my life."  
"Thats good to hear but if you die Sans I swear that I will bring you back and pumble you to a pulp got that punk?"   
"Pft~ sure Undyne what ever you say." the older skeleton replies with a snort as the tall fish women throws a gentle playful punch into his arm.  
Frisk let's out a soft yawn as Papyrus cradles her in his arms.  
"Uh-oh~ it looks like it's bed time for those two."   
"But uh~"  
"You can call me Laney Papy."  
"Is ....Older human sister okay?"  
"Of course." Laney answers with a loving smile earning a bigger grin from her skeleton lover who was now standing next to her.  
" Nyehehe! That makes me so~ happy! " The younger skeleton shouted in excitement causing Frisk to slightly jump in .  
"Oh I am sorry younger human sister as I was saying. What about the monster who had attack the castle? They might come here."  
"No worries bro they don't know where we're at and if they do ya will be well rested and ready for battle."  
"..But"  
"Nope com' on Lanes and I will tuck you and Frisk in. "  
"Very well brother I hope your right." the taller skeleton sighs in defeat as he walks up the stairs followed by his older brother.  
"Alph and I will sleep down here. To keep watch."  
"Thanks Undyne we'll see you two in the morning." the small princess replies as she walks to up the stairs to meet up with others who were waiting in Papyrus's room.  
After reading to Papyrus and Frisk a bed time story followed by tucking them both in Laney and Sans made their way into his bedroom to rest up for the night.  
"....Hey you okay Sweet heart?" the short skeleton asked as he walks towards his closet to grab another hoodie and slips it on. And makes his way back towards his bed that Laney was sitting on.  
"Yeah I'm perfectly.."  
"You don't have to put on the brave face on in front of me Lanes." the older skeleton whispers gently as he kneels in front of Laney.  
"...Sans"  
"I'm your soulmate member? I can feel the truth it's not good for you'r soul to hold it all that fear and stress in so uh just let it out babe I'm right here." Sans finishes as he places his warm bony hand against her soft cheek.  
" I'm so~ scare first we lost mom now dad. A-and he still after us and and I still haven't found Sally!" Laney cries as the her skeleton protector who had gently pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly.  
" Sh~ That's right let it out Butterfly...stars Laney I'm so sorry . I didn't think that weed would'a attacked so early. " he mutters while running his phalanges threw her long brown hair.  
" Once we get rid of this weed we'll look for Sal and be one happy family again. I promise you that." Sans whispers as Laney slowly pulls away.  
"Really?"  
" Yup, I made a promise. And I usually don't like makin' promises remember?" Sans answers with a small lazy wink earning a small shy kiss placed upon his teeth by his princess.  
"Thank you...I love you Bone boy."  
"I love you to Baby cakes." Sans added as he gently nuzzles his forehead against hers.  
"Love the new look by the way . I think you should keep it."  
"Your an idiot ."  
"Heh, but I'm your idiot. Now come on I think we need to get at least some sleep." the short skeleton added as he lifts Laney off the floor and places her gently on his bed .  
"Okay now let me get comfy ere'" Sans whispers as he slides into the bed next to her and holds his arm open for the small princess.  
"C'mere shorty."  
" I so hate you right now." Laney said with a playful glare as she scoots into his arms and cuddles against his chest.  
"Nah, Ya love me sweetheart." the older skeleton added with a small chuckle as Laney slowly falls asleep in his arms.  
"Sweet dreams Butterfly." he said in a soft tone while tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ears before falling asleep .  
The small princess found herself walking down a cold darken hallway. Which was odd to her because last thing Laney remembers was falling asleep in Sans's arms. She continues to walk down the corridor while looking around but it was nothing but darkness .  
Except for the small light the was glowing from beneath a closed door at the end of the hall.  
As Laney reaches the door she slowly pushes it open only to find a white room that had blood splats covering the white walls. The pigtail princess let's out a small gasp as a tiny girl with blood red eyes stands in front of her.  
"Hello Laney."  
"Who?"  
"Oh how rude of me I should introduce myself I'm Chara." The tiny girl added with a sickening smile slowly spreading upon her face.  
"Your Chara but you'r just a child."  
"Older then you actually two hundered years old to be honest. But now on to buisness. I just wanted to tell you that Flowey and I know where you are hidding in fact even if you go to hide some where else we'll still know. So there's really no use in running anymore."   
"We're not running."  
"Oh~? Playing brave. Ha! This should be alot of fun!"  
" Well I'm glad your excited." Laney said in a sarcastic tone with a fake sweet smile earning a glare from the demonic girl.  
" Now that I got you to shut up . Where's Sally?"  
"Sally?"  
"Oh You know my best friend your pet weed and you kidnapped before the first reset."  
"Oh~ you mean this Sally." The tiny girl replies with a snap of her fingers having a passed out Sally appear hanging from the white ceiling as puppet strings where holding up her body with dark red trails of blood that was tracing upon her arms and legs.  
"Sally!"  
"She's been a good little toy you know. Always believing in what Asirel tell's her."  
".....Asriel?"  
" Sorry~ you only said only one question can't ask another."  
" You can have your fun but I will save Sally and bring her home to our family."  
" Oh~ you can try little princess but the truth is her soul is quickly dying." Chara snicker as she holds up her hand revealing a badly damaged red soul that is almost covered over with a sticky black liquid.  
"And as soon as her soul is dead her body is mine."  
"I will stop you."  
"Will you now? Well then you better hurry little princess time is ticking." the tiny girl giggles as she uses her magic throwing Laney out of the room.  
The girl quickly snaps open her soft blue eyes only to finds Sans staring down at her with a worried expression.   
"Babe what's wrong ? You'r shaking." he whispers while pulling Laney into his arms to comfort her.  
" They have Sal....she possessed by Chara."  
",,,,How do ya know that?"  
" Chara was in my dream. "  
"..."  
"She said that she and Flowey knew where we're at and that there's no point in running."  
"Which means their on their way."  
".....Sans Chara said that Sally's soul is dying quickly....We can save her if Chara completely possess her right?"  
"..."  
"Sans?"  
"Tibia honest with ya. I don't know sweet heart I mean yeah Chara had a complete hold on Frisk but the kiddo wanted to be set free. As for Sally.... er' soul is wandering in so many places I don't think she even knows what she wants or to be set free from that demon."  
"Can we at least try? Please ? Sally is my best friend."  
"...Yeah Butterfly we'll try to save er'." he responded while placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.  
A loud sound of Sans bedroom door breaking open interrupted the tender moment both Sans and Laney looks up finding a vine heading towards the small girl.  
Laney was about to use her magic to form a shield but the vine quickly wraps around her and begins to drag her out of the room.  
"Sans!"  
"Get your fuckin' dirty vine of er'!" Sans growls as he left eye glows blue causing both Gaster blasters to appear by him. Orion quickly uses his laser beam to shoot at the thick vine that was holding Laney.  
Causing the small princess to fall safely into the blue hoodie skeleton who had teleported beneath her arms.  
"Heya sweet heart." Sans chuckles as Laney gently nuzzles her face into the fur of the matching hoodie that he was wearing.  
"'Ey we better go greet our unwelcome guest waddya say Butterfly?"  
" I think that they could use a bitter sweet welcome." the small girl replies with a soft giggle as vortex forms beside them.  
"That a girl." Sans added while he walks threw the portal with Laney as the two giant dog skull follows closely behind them.  
"Sally please stop this . This isn't you." Frisks cries as she hangs in the air next to Papyrus by the sharp thorn vines that was wrapped around them.  
"This isn't me ? How the fuck do you even know who I am and who I'm not I don't even know you! You fucking brat!" The tall Poney tail girl added with a low growl as she slides the back of the knife against the tiny girl's cheek.  
"You better get the fuck away from the princess you Punk!" Undyne shouted as she tries to wiggles out of the vines that were holding both her and her short dinosaur girlfriend on the other side of the living room.  
Causing Sally to turn around slowly and glare towards the red headed fish women.  
" Excuse me ? Princess? That would of been my title if this little.."  
"W-whoa , ya havin' a garden party in ere'? Kinda rude that ya didn't invite us Undyne." A low voice chuckles making the tall girl turn around only to find a blue hoodie skeleton standing behind her.  
Along with a long brown hair blue eye girl who was slightly shorter then him beside him.  
"Heya."  
"Sans this is no Time for jokes!" the taller skeleton shouted towards his older brother.  
"Aw~ come on Paps I thought that I could'a lighten the mood."   
" Your annoying!" Sally screams as she runs towards Sans with her sharpened knife only to be stopped by a barrier made from pink and blue butterflies.  
The pony tail girl looks towards Laney who's heart pendant was glowing brightly as she narrows her soft blue eyes towards Sally.  
"Sorry about this Sal . But I need you to step away from him." Laney added sternly as she snaps her finger causing the butterflies to form into small glowing daggers and flies towards the tall girl having her to jump back a few feet away just to dodge the small princess's attack.  
The sound of both Undyne and Alphy's screaming in pain caused both Laney and Sans quickly turn around to face them. Only to find their two friend's bodies turning into dust as both of the green and yellow souls floats towards the small demonic flower who's was watching in amusement the whole time .   
"Hello Smiley Trash bag it's nice to see you again. With your little slut."  
".......Weed."  
"You know I wanted to taste the soul of Devotion I heard it's very sweet. But since you and your little pets over there are protecting her . Frisk's and your brothers souls will have to do I guess . Sally if you please my love."  
"L-love?!" Laney asked in slight shock as she watches the pony tail girl slowly walks towards Papyrus and Frisk with her knife while her sick smile begins to slowly grow even wider as her one red eye glows brightly.  
The brown hair girl lets out a quiet gasp as she notice's the glowing red eye. She knew that Chara was now inside her soul and if Sally killed both Papyrus and Frisk she might lose her family and her best friend at the same time.  
"Sally stop!"  
"Excuse me?" Sally asked while narrowing her brown and red eye towards Laney.  
" You don't want to do this?"  
"Oh~? Don't I?"  
"No it's not who you are."  
"Who I am? You don't even fucking know who I am . I don't even know you." Sally finished coldly causing the small girl to flinch while she turns back around towards her victims to contiue the orders that Flowey had given her.  
"You might wanna think about what Laney had just said kiddo. "  
"Or what?" the tall girl asked as she stares towards both Papyrus and Frisk .  
"Or YoUr GoNnA HaVe a BaDtImE." the blue hoodie skeleton growls towards Sally who still had her back towards them.  
" Bad time huh? Ha! I like to see you try!" Sally cackles as she slashes at both the tied up Frisk and Papyrus. And begins carving into them earning cries of pain from both the tiny girl and tall skeleton.  
Laney couldn't help but watch in tears as the taller skeleton turns to dust and her younger sister who was slowly bleeding to death while the tall girl takes their two glowing hearts and brings it over to the yellow flower who quickly devours the red and orange souls as he begins to glow brightly.  
As Sally's brown eye slowly turns into a blood red color. Showing that Chara had completely taken over.  
Both Sans and Laney couldn't help but watch as the glowing yellow flower's body suddenly forms into a goat man with black eyes .   
" Finally I Asriel Dremmurr am free."  
"...Prince Asriel huh? Heh, you Goat to be kidding me. Never thought that you would be such a Royal pain if you ever had returned." Sans finished as he steps in front of Laney while the goat prince glares towards him as he stands next to the now completely possessed girl.  
" I think we should teach them a lesson don't you Chara?"  
"...Sally?"  
"Ha! Sally ?! Didn't you hear him little princess it's Chara now. Sally is long gone now her soul and body are completely mine!" Chara finished as she burst out into a hysterical laughter.  
While Asriel sends a powerful attack only to be blocked by Laney's butterfly barrier.  
Sans then turns around to face Laney and pulls her into a sweet embrace to where he was now able to whisper into her ear.  
" Okay Baby doll I have a plan but uh~ I need you to listen carefully and do exactly what I say. Caphice?"   
".....Caphice."  
"Heh, that a girl now listen up. I'm goin' to fight that demon child and the annoying weed. No matter what I repeat no matter what if I look tired you do not send any magic to me."  
"Sans are you...?"  
" No interrupting member sweetheart?"  
"....."  
" While I'm fighting I want ya to focus all you magic on the reset button. But reset to before you , Frisk and Sally fell down ere' and make sure neither of us temporarily don't remember this timeline just to be safe ya know with Chara possessing Sal and all."  
"But we just..."  
"And we'll do it again. We'll meet again , become good friends again and regain our memories of each other this timeline together it might uh be a take a little while but like I said last time line our important memories will come back. But we have ta do this it's the only way to save the others."  
" ...Alright if it can help the others."  
" I promise we'll find each other we did this timeline I know we will next time line Butterfly......."  
" I love you Sans."  
" I love you to Lanes and I uh don't think I can ever stop loving ya sweet heart." he whispers as he places a gentle kiss against her forehead while slowly pulling away from the small princess and turns back around to face both Asriel and Chara as he leaves the barrier.  
" Took you long enough comedian."  
" Heh, yeah well had ta say good bye ta my girl but ya wouldn't know about being in love now will ya brat." the blue hoodie skeleton asked as he walks towards them with one hand in his hoodie pocket.  
While Leo begins to attack both Chara and Asriel from behind only to be dodge by the possessed girl and Goat prince.  
"Bad move Smiley Trashbag." Asriel said with a cold chuckle as he and Chara begins to attack the short skeleton who only kept dodging their attacks.  
Laney couldn't help but watch the battle as she summons most of her magic towards the reset button that was glowing brightly in front of her . She let out a small gasp as Sans falls to his knees while sweating from the exhaustion of using to much of his own magic.  
Laney was about to send him some of her magic but Sans stops her by holding up his hand.   
The short skeleton then let a quiet gasp as Chara strikes him with her knife causing a deep red gash to form across his chest that seems to be bleeding out.  
Chara couldn't help but let out annoyed groan knowing that it was just ketchup that Sans most likely had drink earlier just to let out one last joke before he had died.   
"Looks like we won Comedian." the possessed girl said as she watches the blue hoodie skeleton's body slowly turn into to dust.   
"Heh, You? Winning? You really can dream there can't ya kiddo."  
"What do you mean?" Chara asked with a slight hiss as Asriel stood beside her.  
"Welp Lanes and I thought about givin' you two one more surprise ya know for old time sakes. " he responded while giving the tall girl a lazy wink.  
Both Chara and the goat man quickly look towards Laney.  
Finding the small princess reaching towards the reset button.  
"Sans?"  
"Go for it sweetheart I'll see ya in the other timeline." the blue hoodie skeleton replies as he slowly closes his eye sockets letting out his last breath before turning into a pile of dust.  
"No!" Chara screeched as she rushes towards Laney to attack her.   
" I told you Chara no matter what I'm not stopping until we save Sally and have the family back together." The small princess added sternly as she narrows her soft blue eyes towards the possessed girl who was still running towards her while pressing her hand on the glowing button causing the whole world to fade to black.


End file.
